


Hidden Hungers

by SinclaireWolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Defense Against the Dark Arts, Erotica, F/M, Hogwarts, Magic, Sex, Taboo, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinclaireWolf/pseuds/SinclaireWolf
Summary: Hermione Granger is ready to finally finish her time at Hogwarts with as many N.E.W.T. level classes as possible.Of course there's a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. A handsome foreign stranger with an aura of mystery and strength. Professor Kakashi Hatake. Why can't she stop thinking about him?And there's something else. A secret that she's been desperately trying to hide. Is it all too much for the brightest witch to overcome?
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Hatake Kakashi, Hermione Granger/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 57





	1. First Sight

A glowing ball brightened in the space beside the bed. Brown eyes fluttered open, reflecting the light that was only growing in brightness. Squinting, Hermione groped around the nightstand blindly for her wand. _Damn, where had it gone?_

Finally her fingers curled around the familiar wood and she breathed a sigh of relief as the light subdued with a flick of her wrist. Another flick opened the curtains to the room allowing natural morning light to illuminate the bare room. 

A double bed took up the majority of the space with a trunk at the end. Rising up from the burgundy sheets to languidly stretch out her arms, Hermione took a better look around her. She had arrived at Hogwarts late the night before and Headmistress McGonagall had given her this room. The only other furniture was a nightstand, a floor length mirror and a plush burgundy armchair in the corner. One door led out into a hallway while another led to her own personal bathroom. That was the true blessing of these accomodations. 

Being an 8th year student was a bit of an anomaly. While Hermione wasn't the only 7th year student to return to Hogwarts, there weren't many and the Headmistress had given them a few concessions. First, their own private rooms. Second, they would be allowed the same freedom as a professor given they didn't abuse it. 

Personally, Hermione found the stone walls and floors of the castle comforting. Hogwarts was her home away from home, now more than ever. Her parents were still undergoing treatment at St Mungo's in an attempt to restore their lost memories. No, not lost memories. Taken memories. From when she had obliviated them both.

Even thinking of it made her stomach clench in anxiety. Despite 4 long months of treatment, they still only remembered bits and pieces from when she had been young and even that brought them pain. It would have been too traumatizing for them to see her as she was now. 

Swinging her feet to the floor, Hermione ignored the cold bite of the stone floor beneath her feet. Groaning, she raised up and blearily made her way to the bathroom. Tonight was when the first years arrived. But she had told Hagrid that she would come out to his hut for brunch first thing.

She would have liked to have her two best friends here with her. Being that this return to Hogwarts was optional, her two best friends, Harry and Ron, had decided against returning. Harry had gotten an internship in the Auror offices at the Ministry of Defense and Ron was working with George to help manage the joke emporium. Honestly, not having them here would make it much easier to focus on her studies.

Looking in the mirror at the messy nest that was her hair, Hermione brought her wand up to patiently tame each section until the soft brown strands were smooth. Satisfied, she stepped back into the bedroom and pulled on a simple grey cotton dress that hugged her torso and flared out past her hips. It came just past her knees with fitted sleeves that stopped just under her elbows. She would save her uniform and robes for later, it was too nice of a day.

Slipping her wand into a pocket of the dress, she debated grabbing the small beaded handbag from her trunk. It held most everything she owned and while she didn't need it, it felt strange not holding onto it. No, it would be safe here. Just in case she added additional wards to the trunk while slipping on black flats. 

The hallway she stepped into was a small corridor right off the main section of the third floor. The deserted hallways felt strange and she made her way down to the great hall without seeing another soul. After stepping into the hall there were several 8th years she recognized grabbing breakfast. The Patil twins were seated alone and she gave a polite wave before going to a table to collect some food on a plate. 

Not to disparage her good friend, but cooking was **not** one of Hagrid's strong suits. She loaded the plate up with plenty of sausages for Fang and his owner before grabbing herself some pastries. 

From the corner of her eye, two figures surreptitiously stepped into the hall, moving to sit as far from the others as possible. Hermione's jaw dropped open. It was Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass. She never would have expected Slytherins to have returned. Although thinking on it now, that was hardly fair. She knew that Daphne Greengrass had fought with them in the Battle. 

The pair seemed to want nothing but to remain invisible and it made her feel a bit of pity. However, now wasn't the time or place to extend a hand. They were too on edge.

Plate in tow, Hermione turned to exit and nearly collided with Neville who had just entered. "Oh hi Neville," she greeted automatically, fingers tightening on the plate as she took him in. He had definitely grown from the small chubby cheeked first year he had once been. He'd even filled out further since she'd last seen him at the Battle of Hogwarts. Her nostrils flared as her stomach grew warmer.

Neville's gaze darted to hers and then down to the floor as his cheeks flushed in an endearing blush. _Still the same old Neville._ "Hiya Hermione," he greeted with a smile, rubbing the back of his neck. "Where you off to?" he asked, eyeing the enormous amount of food she had piled into her plate with wide eyes. 

"Just off to visit Hagrid," she replied, desperately trying to ignore how good he looked. It was Neville for crying out loud. She needed to get away before she did or said something foolish. "I better get going but you should come by my room sometime so we can catch up." Bloody frigging hell. Biting her tongue, she tried to give him her best innocent smile even though his mouth had parted in surprise at her words. It drew her attention to the curve of his lips and firm jawline. _Down girl!_

Before she could run the risk of digging herself an even deeper hole, she stepped around him and made a beeline for the exit. "S-see ya around Hermione!" Neville called after her and she waved over her shoulder as she ducked out of sight. Real smooth. Her hormones had been all over the place lately and she didn't even want to think of what she knew was causing it. Shaking her head, she stepped out into a warm summer breeze and took in a deep breath. Yes, this was much much better. 

Her feet knew the direction without thinking and she began to take the winding path down to the hut she could see in the distance. Smoke curled up into the sky from the small chimney and the sight of it made her smile. Tucking wayward windblown hair behind her ears, she picked her way carefully down the steps, looking out to the dark waters of the Black Lake. 

Lost thinking about almost nothing, the wind changed direction and she heard the barking of countless dogs. Turning she was shocked to see an entire pack of them running over the grounds and heading straight for her. They ranged from miniscule to gigantic and she froze. Before she could even think to pull out her wand she recognized Fang in the group and she had no choice but to lift the tray laden with sausages higher into the air. 

Luckily, none of the eight unknown dogs seemed intent on anything other than the sausages as they encircled her. They sniffed her legs and pawed at her with whines and wide eyes and she couldn't help but smile. They all merely seemed to be well behaved beggars and she couldn't resist. "Are you all good boys? Can you sit?" she asked in a cooing tone. As one, all the eight strangers sat on their haunches, tails wagging. Fang seemed to get the hint a few moments later and imitated them eagerly. 

They were inordinately well behaved. Smiling she gave the smallest one with a flat face a sausage first and he whirled to run with his treat in the direction of Hagrid's cottage. The others waited patiently as one by one she handed them each a sausage and they all followed suit, taking it in delicate teeth before bounding to follow. Fang swallowed his sausage instantly before sniffing for another. "No Fang, everyone just got one," she reprimanded, giving him a stern look. 

Continuing her walk, Fang fell into plodding steps beside her as she continued to the small cottage whose front door was propped open. "Hagrid?" she called out, coming into the doorway hesitantly. 

"Hermione!" his thick accent called out and before her eyes could adjust to the low lit interior she was enveloped into a great giant hug. The smell of smoke and earth filled her nostrils but it was familiar and welcome. He squeezed her a little too tight pressing the air from her lungs and she had to take a breath when he released her before she could speak. 

"It's good to see you," she spoke, her voice genuine and a happy smile on her lips. He was like a goofy and clumsy uncle, and she had missed him. His large stature took up most of the doorway but she could spot a few of the dogs from earlier lounging about the wooden floor. 

"Where on Earth did you get so many dogs Hagrid?" she asked in an amused tone, leaning her head back to look up at the half giant's face. 

Before he could answer a different voice spoke from behind him, "I'll have to claim responsibility for that lot." It was a deep masculine voice with a drawling American accent and Hagrid moved to the side to reveal a mysterious silver haired man seated at his table. He lounged with unparalleled ease and the first thing that caught her eye was the mask. It covered the lower half of his face and a black headband covered his left eye. 

"Hermione, this here is Kakashi Hatake, Kakashi, this is Hermione Granger," Hagrid introduced in obvious pride, a wide smile splitting his unruly beard. She couldn't help but take in the long lean form, her heart picking up speed at the sight of him. Although his haphazard hair was silver, he was far from old, perhaps late twenties she would guess. Besides the mask and headband he was dressed normally in a loose tan linen shirt that hugged tight around his chest. It was unbuttoned just enough to give a glimpse of the pale hard muscle beneath. Below the shirt, black jeans hugged his legs and she averted her gaze before her staring could become too overt. 

"It's wonderful to meet you, I've heard great things," Kakashi greeted leaning forward to stand as she entered and she tried not to wonder if his single eye was drinking her in the way she hoped. _Merlin help her, he was attractive and she couldn't even see his face._ Inclining her head, she finally stepped forward to place the plate of food on the table beside him. 

Kakashi Hatake was even taller and broader than she initially expected and it made her stomach flutter as he stepped closer, extending his hand in greeting. His warm calloused hand swallowed hers and she was opening her mouth to reply when his grip suddenly tightened and something pulsed between them where their hands met. Sucking in a breath, her brown gaze snapped up to his steel grey eye in confusion. The air felt thick with the weight of his presence and her knees wobbled.

Just as suddenly as it came the moment was gone and he pulled his hand free with a gentle smile, lowering himself back into the chair. _What just happened? Had she imagined that?_ He looked completely unphased and it only made her feel even more off kilter about the encounter.

Oblivious as usual, Hagrid stepped around her, wedging himself around the table and into a chair as he spoke, "I've known Hermione here since she was a wee thing. Best witch of her age. Hell, best witch of any age." Hermione blushed beneath Hagrid's biased praise, waving it off as she took the last free chair. 

Kakashi's eye slid in her direction and she could sense his amusement. "Best witch of any age, eh?" he asked wryly resting his chin in his hands. Hagrid nodded along enthusiastically looking about ready to sing her praises.

Wanting to change the topic from herself Hermione quickly cleared her throat, "So Mr. Hatake, what could possibly possess a man to own eight dogs?" she asked with a smile, looking around at the dogs that had finished the sausages and were now in various stages of naps. 

He smirked, she could see it in the way his mask curved and the crinkle of his eyes. It only added to his allure. "Please, call me Kakashi," he began, "And I can't deny, I love dogs but I never intended to have quite so many," he spoke with a slight laugh. "I just couldn't turn them away." The words warmed a part of her. It was like he knew her weakness. 

The small flat faced pug from earlier wandered up as if sensing the conversation and sniffed at her legs for a moment before hopping up into her lap. "Pakkun," Kakashi spoke admonishingly to the pug, but Hermione only smiled and pet the small dog who instantly made himself at home in her lap.

"It's fine, really," she insisted, scratching behind the little guy's ear. She loved dogs. They were always so happy and full of life. Turning to Hagrid she asked, "How have you been Hagrid?" The half giant had gone through quite the emotional turmoil before and during the Battle of Hogwarts. She was almost surprised he was ready to teach again so soon. 

"Oh I'm just fine Hermione. Just got back actually, took Grawp back to be with the other giants. They seemed a bit nicer to him after fighting side by side in the Battle ya know. So I think he's happier," Hagrid replied, although he looked a little teary eyed. "I'm sure gonna miss him though." The mountain of a man suddenly pulled out a handkerchief which was about the size of a towel and began to dab at his eyes.

While she was sympathetic towards his pain, patting his arm consolingly, she was rather happy that temperamental giant brother of his was gone. He had been quite hard to manage, even for Hagrid. "Well that sounds like it's for the best as long as he's happy," she ended and then asked curiously, "If you don't mind me asking, how do you two know each other?" She gestured between Hagrid and Kakashi in obvious puzzlement. 

Seeming to forget his slight anguish, Hagrid sniffled slightly and then said, "Oh we just recently met. Kakashi here is going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I just helped move him into a cabin here on the grounds not far off so he could keep his dogs." _A professor?! Oh hell, and she'd been addressing him so casually!_ She stiffened and her gaze slid to the silver haired man who was watching her reaction in obvious bemusement. 

"I see..." she started hesitantly, then reached forward to grab a scone from the plate, taking a bite to keep from needing to speak. Pakkun momentarily raised his head to sniff at the food. 

"Will you be doing any teaching this year Hermione?" Kakashi asked, and she loved the way her name sounded on his lips. His words brought an immediate flush to her chest that worked its way up her neck and then to her cheeks as she shook her head. 

"No, I'm actually back for an extra year to take classes that I missed," she spoke quietly. Her gaze was on the small dog in her lap but she glanced up to gauge his reaction. 

He was staring at her with that single steel grey eye and when she met his gaze he asked, "Will you be taking Defense Against the Dark Arts?" _Was he hoping she was? Or hoping she wasn't?_ She nodded her head in confirmation but his face revealed nothing. 

He stood suddenly and all of his dogs stood as well, Pakkun jumping to the ground as if they had been waiting for the slightest indication of movement from him. "Well Hagrid, I'm going to get back and finish unpacking, I appreciate your help today," Kakashi spoke, clapping the man on the back solidly. 

"Of course, of course," Hagrid responded with a nod of his head and a grin. "Feel free to stop by anytime." 

He turned to her and her eyes snapped up to his, appreciating yet again how tall he was. "It was good to meet you Hermione," he spoke, running a hand through his tousled hair. A subtle masculine smell suddenly entered her nostrils and she wanted to roll in it. He smelled like fresh rain and leather.

"And you as well Ka-... Professor," she colored slightly at the slipup, feeling awkward. He merely gave a lazy smile and walked out the door, all eight of his dogs leaving with him. Hagrid had to call Fang back, the mastiff obviously sad to see the others leaving. 

For the next few hours, Hermione spent time catching up with Hagrid and reminiscing. It was early afternoon when she finally excused herself to head back up to the castle, finding her way back to her room. 

With a sigh she fell back onto her bed, unable to keep her mind from wandering to thoughts of the new professor. Kakashi Hatake. Such a strange name. And why would he keep his face covered so thoroughly? The mystery of him only made her thoughts keep straying back to him as she stared up at the ceiling. 

Lifting her hand that she had shook his with she studied it as if it would give her an answer to why he had affected her so. It could be that she had only imagined it. After all, she had been having quite a few unknowns in her life lately.

Pushing down her insatiable curiosity, Hermione moved to take a quick shower in preparation for tonight's sorting ceremony. In truth she was a bit excited to see everything knowing this would finally be her last year.


	2. Let the Sparks Fly

Hermione was pleased to see how many students had returned this year. She'd been worried that many would have chosen to stay or perhaps been kept at home but it looked like everyone was eager to have a bit of normalcy return to their lives. 

The Gryffindor table was already half full when she arrived in the great hall. Everyone seemed to be busy with catching up but then Ginny called out to her suddenly, "Hermione! Down here!" Multiple heads turned and she received quite a few welcomes. 

Her cheeks reddened slightly and she gave some quick hellos before rushing to sit beside the vivacious redhead. If there was one thing she hated, it was being the center of attention. 

Ginny slid to make room on the bench and Hermione suddenly found herself seated between her and Dean Thomas. Suddenly, she had the distinct feeling that her friend was using her as a shield. Dean looked a little put out but he still offered Hermione a smile and mumbled hello before turning to talk with Seamus on his other side. 

Across the table sat Neville and a young girl she didn't recognize but the girl was staring at Neville like he was a god. Ginny caught what she was looking at and leaned in to her ear to whisper, "That's Alice Chambers. She's a third year. She tried to say hello to Neville a minute ago but no words came out."

Poor girl. It was obvious she was smitten. But it was also quite charming. Neville, to his credit, was trying to engage her in conversation but he couldn't get anything more than a head nod or shake out of the starstruck girl. Hermione didn't envy either of them. 

Glancing around the hall she noticed a few eyes quickly avert their stares beneath her gaze. It was strange to be considered a celebrity in her own right. This must be how Harry had felt all the time. It was a touch unsettling. 

Trying to seem casual she allowed her eyes to continue to the head table that was full of professors. A single chair was empty beside Hagrid and it seemed Kakashi was missing. No, not Kakashi. Professor Hatake. Was he not going to show?

"-the common room. Just because you have a separate room, you're still a Gryffindor," Ginny finished. Hermione winced. She hadn't been paying any attention whatsoever but she nodded with a smile. Before the conversation could continue the giant double doors opened to usher in the fresh crop of first years. 

As usual the spectacle pulled everyone's attention. The wide eyed first years seemed so small. Like a group of nervous sheep they stayed together in a huddled mass as they shuffled to the head of the table. Headmistress McGonagall commanded the room as she stepped forward with the sorting hat in hand. It looked more ragged than ever. 

After welcoming the skittish first years she began the process of calling them each forward to determine their fates for the next 7 years. Hermione only half paid attention to ceremony thinking about her first experience here. It had been terrifying and yet awe inspiring all in one. 

Clapping along when the sorting hat announced a house name she felt the hairs on the back of her neck begin to rise and instinctively she looked around. If she hadn't been looking she would've missed him. 

Seated as if he had been there the entire time was Professor Hatake, his nose firmly embedded in a book. It was downright rude but she couldn't help but wonder what he was reading on. After all, there had been plenty of times she had been far too absorbed in her reading to pay attention to her surroundings. 

As if he felt her gaze he suddenly looked up from the book to meet her eyes and she quickly turned back to the sorting ceremony, feeling her cheeks heat. It wrapped up rather quickly and McGonagall continued to address the crowd, warning of the dangers and life threatening aspects of Hogwart's life. At this point all of the supposed dangers seemed downright boring compared with what she'd faced. 

It wasn't until the Headmistress began to introduce the new staff that Hermione payed attention. Besides a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor they had also filled the roles for Transfiguration and Muggle Studies. Whispers poured through the body of students, particularly when McGonagall introduced Kakashi Hatake. No doubt his appearance was peculiar but he didn't help his case when he barely deigned to glance up from his book, merely giving a slight wave at the introduction. 

Although Hermione could practically see the twitch from her Headmistress, McGonagall didn't comment on his inattention and wrapped up the speech. With a clap and a word the usual lavish welcoming feast appeared, covering the tables in everything from pudding to lamb chops. 

Focusing hard, Hermione did her damnedest to keep her eyes from him, turning to load her plate. And yet he was something she couldn't escape. Especially when Ginny leaned in and said, "I'd sure love to see what that Professor Hatake has going on beneath that mask. And maybe beneath those robes as well." 

Hermione's eyes widened at the bold words but she couldn't help but let out a surprised laugh, covering her mouth to muffle it. "Ginny, good grief!" Hermione shot back, biting back further laughter. 

Ginny only elbowed her in the side, "C'mon Hermione, you know I'm right. Tell me you wouldn't take a peek if you could." At those words, Hermione couldn't help but glance past Ginny again, up to the table where Kakashi sat. The book had vanished and he was listening to some tale Hagrid was expounding on. She felt Ginny elbow into her side again with the singsong words, "Admit it. You'd take that peek."

Hermione could feel the heat enter her cheeks as she finally replied, "I never said you were wrong. I'm sure he would make quite the sight." Right after she uttered the words she could have sworn he turned and looked right at her with slow smile. Hermione quickly lowered her eyes to her plate swallowing hard, her heart suddenly pounding. _There was no way he could have heard them. Right?_ Ginny only laughed before quickly moving onto the next topic, thankfully not noticing how affected the elder girl had become. It was downright pitiful. 

The rest of dinner Hermione threw herself into the conversations around her and by the time they all rose to part ways Professor Hatake was nowhere in sight. Before the others could coerce her into continuing their conversation in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione extricated herself and made her way to her room. 

Classes would start in the morning and she wanted to have everything prepared and perhaps reread some of the chapters. Some habits were too ingrained to break and over preparing was one practice that she actually took pride in. 

By the time she finally finished and crept beneath the covers it was nearly midnight. Setting her alarm, Hermione was asleep almost as soon as her head touched the pillow.

While not as overly packed as her third year had been, Hermione had class well into the afternoon on most days. Tuesdays and Thursdays were lighter with only morning classes but since they were all NEWT level she would need all her extra time for studying and assignments. 

As it was, she had scheduled nearly every moment of her day in a planner, leaving no hour untouched. At breakfast as she studied her schedule Ginny practically shrieked. "What in the name of Merlin is this?!" Ginny asked with wide eyes, pulling the small notebook away to turn it this way and that. 

"Careful Ginny!" Hermione reprimanded, snatching the small book back. "I need that!" She clutched the leather bound papers to her chest like a precious child before setting it on the side of her plate furthest from the youngest Weasley.

Her friend looked rather doubtful at the claim, picking up a slice of buttered toast before replying, "Hermione, that looks more like you need a day in St Mungo's. Rather mental if you ask me." Hermione just huffed in reply, eating her own toast with strawberry preserves as she continued to look over her plan for the day. 

For three days a week she would have Charms and Potions in the morning followed by Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts after lunch. They were all classes she enjoyed, although she typically had the most trouble with Potions. 

On Tuesdays and Thursdays she only took Herbology and then Arithmancy in the mornings. Grabbing the planner she dropped it into her beaded pouch, grateful for the limitless space which was also practically weightless. 

Much to Ginny's dismay, Hermione left the Hall early to head to the Charms class. The morning passed by pleasantly and Professor Flitwick even stopped her after class to give her an additional assignment which brought her a joy none of her peers could understand. 

Slughorn doted on her throughout Potions which, while embarrassing, made her feel better about the work she was doing. He promised to invite her to the next private party although she wasn't sure if she particularly wanted to go. Past experiences with the Slughorn club hadn't exactly proved to be the most positive of events.

Despite how well her morning went, as the day continued she felt herself growing more anxious and it wasn't until halfway through her Transfiguration class that she figured out why. She had Defense Against the Dark Arts next. With a certain professor that she found especially eye-catching. 

The realization led her to distraction while she was conjuring a small flame to light a candle and instead flames poured from the tip of her wand like magma instantly melting, not only the candle, but her desk as well. Luckily no one had been caught in the cross hairs but she was left absolutely mortified. 

While she had been quick to fix her mistake and repair the damage, she was still left with the dejected feeling that the new Transfiguration professor would need alot of convincing to change his initial impression of her. 

After class, Hermione left feeling absolutely miserable. How could she lose her focus like that? Walking alone she navigated the staircases on autopilot, making her way to the third floor. Since she still had a moment before her DADA class started she decided to stop by her room first and gather herself. 

Looking in the mirror she was quick to wipe away the soot that had somehow found its way to her cheeks. It was still hard to believe that she'd let that happened, normally Transfiguration was one of her best subjects. Taking a deep breath, she tried to shake away the incident. Reflexively, she cast a refreshing charm on herself, feeling better when her slightly disheveled appearance righted itself. The soot spots in her white button up and wrinkles on her pleated grey skirt vanished and the Gryffindor tie she wore was straightened. 

Pausing, she took a longer moment to study her appearance in the mirror. Her hair was half up with a few strands framing her face. Appearance had always taken a backseat to her education but she couldn't help but feel the need to look good. All the while ignoring just who it was she wanted to look good for. Twisting, she was pleased with how her skirt hugged her waist, accentuating her figure but she rolled the waist, purposefully making it rise a little higher although keeping it within school regulations. She wore plain flats, forgoing tights or socks in favor of leaving her legs bare. The tights always left her overly warm anyways. 

Feeling a bit more confident, she left and headed for the nearby DADA class that was located just around the corner on the third floor. She was the first one in but that was something she was used to. Finding a seat at the front of the class she slowly began to ready herself for the class, twirling her wand in a lazy spin while reading over the textbook as people slowly filtered in. Time ticked by and she looked down at her watch when the top of the hour hit, wondering what could be holding him up. Five minutes after class was suppose to have started open speculation between students began and after fifteen minutes passed Hermione was practically ready to jump from her seat. 

As everyone debated on whether or not to leave, the classroom door suddenly swung open and in strolled Professor Hatake, holding a coffee mug in one hand, his wand in the other and looking completely unhurried. Without speaking he walked to the front of the class and everyone fell silent as they tried to feel out his temperament and perhaps what he would allow in his classroom as a new professor. 

The only thing Hermione could focus on was him, every sense zeroed in. He was wearing black slacks with a long sleeved black button up shirt. It clung to his figure and her insides clenched, her mouth practically flooding at the sight of him. How could he look so incredible while still being completely covered? And why did he affect her this way? The mask and headband matched the rest of his clothes and her eyes were glued to his form as he approached the massive wood desk that dominated the front of the class. His hair was askew in a way that looked either wonderfully natural or painstakingly gelled, it was hard to tell. She wanted to run her fingers through to find out. 

Setting his mug on the desk he turned and sat on the wood surface, looking around the class. Flicking his wand, chalk rose to the blackboard behind him and begin to scrawl his name in messy letters. _Professor Hatake_. As the silence stretched, subtle whispers began to form and he did nothing but pick up his mug and take a sip _**through his mask**_ before letting out a loud exaggerated sigh. Everything went quiet once more. He looked around, his gaze stopping on her and she wondered if anyone could hear the way her pulse suddenly picked up. 

Finally he broke the tension in the room by speaking, his deep voice easily carrying through the space as well as sliding over her skin like a caress. "Afternoon class. Apologies for the late start, there seems to be a tree outside with a real attitude problem." Various eyes widened at his words and, although he kept a straight face, she couldn't help but suppress a smile. He couldn't be serious, could he?

"Now then," he began, looking around the room, "Considering the events of the past year and just how much most of you have experienced I'm going to use today to get an idea of where each of you are. Each of you will face me one on one and I want you to do your best to incapacitate me." Now, the incredulous whispers that erupted were anything but quiet and Hermione saw the gleam of amusement enter the professor's eye. "Further," he began, raising his voice to be heard above the crowd, "Whoever succeeds will be exempt from turning in any and all assignments for this class." 

Trusting that they were all fully incentivized, Professor Hatake looked around and asked, "So who's first?" Despite the undercurrent of excitement no one raised their hands, disbelief and hesitation undercutting the event. "Not all at once," he drawled out in a lazy tone, his gaze touring the room. And wonder of all wonders, it landed square on her. "Hermione Granger," he began with a smile, "Perhaps you would be so kind as to go first?"

More than anything she wanted to shake her head and refuse. Going first was the worst possible spot. Now she wouldn't be able to study his style against others. However, her pride wouldn't allow her to refuse. Surreptitiously, she wiped her sweaty palms on her skirt before picking up her wand and rising smoothly from her chair. "Of course Professor, I'd be happy to," she ground out, trying to ignore the dozen or so eyes fixed on her. 

"Wonderful," he replied, his smile widening. Standing from his desk, he waved his hand and a wall slid away to reveal a long room that contained the open dueling stage. Everyone eagerly got to their feet and the general mood was one of heightened excitement causing her stomach to flutter nervously. Neville was beside her in an instant even though she hadn't even realized he was in this class. 

"You okay with this Hermione?" he asked quietly, "I could go first if you'd rather," he offered, although she could sense the tremor in his words. He would be just as nervous as she was. Giving him a reassuring smile that portrayed a confidence she, in no way felt, she shook her head. 

"Thanks Neville, but I've got it," she replied firmly, "He'll never know what hit him." She saw something akin to admiration in her friend's eye and it made her feel like a big fake. Rolling her neck on her shoulders she climbed the opposite side of the stage at the same time Professor Hatake did and she exhaled slowly, doing her best to block out the chattering students to each side. 

Hermione rolled up the long sleeves of her shirt exposing the smooth tan skin of her forearms. The mudblood scar was on display, the word permanently etched but she'd grown rather used to the blatant scar. There was no use in hiding it, especially since she didn't know if she would ever be able to get rid of it. Across from her Professor Hatake did the same while also speaking aloud, "We won't be conducting these as proper duels. Rarely will you be given the time or courtesy of measured paces in a fight as I'm sure many of you have seen or experienced. However, for this instance I shall allow Miss Granger to begin our encounter." 

Before he could change his stance, Hermione rapidly extended her wand, wordlessly casting a binding spell, intending to catch him off guard and immobilize him. He moved in a blur that made her eyes widen, throwing up a barrier before launching another spell her way. In a flash her wand was up without thought and she deflected his spell wordlessly. Nonverbal spells took a bit more focus and willpower but with shields and barriers it was a little bit easier. Instinctive. Before she could cast a return jinx he vanished and judging by the shouts and exclamations around her, no one had seen where he went. 

The hair on the back of her neck rose and she dove from the stage just as he reappeared behind her, throwing an Impedimenta jinx over her shoulder. Students quickly moved out of her way, giving the area around her wide berth. "Very good Granger!" Hatake exclaimed somewhere behind her with a laugh that made her lip curl. She didn't want his praise, she wanted him to be focused on their combat, not acting like it were child's play. However, at the moment she was a sitting duck, her back pressed against the stage and she could hear his approaching footsteps. 

Taking page from her past she took a small breath and quietly mouthed, "Avis," conjuring a flock of small birds and then whispered, "Oppugno." Like tiny torpedos the birds shot through the air and she took the momentary distraction to run from beside the stage, turning to see him vanish the flock with a simple spoken, "Evanesco." And the infuriating bastard was smiling, she could see it in the way his cheeks curved and his single eye danced.

Her anger built and she could feel a growl building in her chest. "Expulso!" she shouted, pointing the wand at the stage beneath him and it exploded beneath his feet, sending wood flying in a blinding display. Instantly regret and panic filled her chest and she rushed forward to the stage's edge, peering over into the gaping hole. _Shit, did I just maim my professor?!_ The hole was empty. 

Before she could look further she felt the press of a wand tip against the back of her neck and sensed his towering presence behind her. "Expelliarmus," he breathed out, sending her wand flying from her grip and she felt a mixture of relief, disappointment, and... arousal. He was so unbelievably fast. Not to mention he had to be an absolute master of illusion magic. She breathed out and turned as he lowered his wand, strangely finding that a smile was on her slightly parted lips, her breathing heavy. 

He stood no more than a foot away and she saw his eye flicker over her face and she couldn't help but feel like there was a hunger in the way he watched her. The scent of him suddenly filled her nostrils like fresh rain and inked parchment making her nostrils flare and mouth water as she breathed him in. Cheers sounded out as her fellow classmates clapped and Professor Hatake stepped back, giving her a nod before turning to the rest of the students. "Alright, alright," he called waving down their excitement. "We don't have all day, so who's next?" 

The rest of the class passed by in a blur as she cheered on her fellow students, however she noticed that many of them were beaten quite quickly. The one exception was Daphne Greengrass who lasted nearly as long as she had but was taken down with a reflected binding spell. Alot of her focus remained on Professor Hatake, trying desperately to see how he moved the way he did but she was still stumped. The class ran late but no one seemed to mind. The fact that he had faced every single one of them and didn't have a scratch on him was quite impressive and she found herself lingering after they were dismissed.

He was sitting on his desk much like he had earlier as students filed out and she was extra slow to put away her things. As the last students trickled out, she grabbed her small beaded bag and walked around her desk, feeling nervous but ultimately emboldened by her curiosity. He watched as she approached, placing his hands behind him on the desk and leaning back. "Professor," she began, chewing the inside of her cheek, "How did you move like that? It was like one minute you were on the other side of the room and the next you were behind me but you can't apparate inside Hogwarts."

Raising an eyebrow he replied, "So you didn't figure it out? I would've thought surely, the brightest witch of her age would've deduced that one." His tone was teasing and she let out a frustrated huff, lifting a hand to push some stray hair back behind her ear. His gaze followed the movement of her arm, his eye fixed on the skin of her forearm. _The scar._ Fighting the urge to tug her sleeve down, Hermione let the arm fall to her side. 

"Does that mean I've got to figure it out on my own?" she pressed, her brown eyes focused on trying to read his masked face. 

"Hmmm... Tell you what," he began, standing from his desk and gathering some papers, "If you help me with something late tomorrow afternoon, I'll give you a hint. And if you figure it out, I'll show you how to do it." 

Hermione wanted to be hesitant and coy and suspicious but she just couldn't even feign those emotions. "Okay," she replied with a nod. His eyebrow rose and he gave a brief nod.

"Well that was easy," he returned with a teasing smile, making her flush crimson. "Come down to the cottage east of Hagrid's on the forest edge tomorrow afternoon and we'll get to work." She nodded, biting her lower lip as she turned, feeling a weighty nervousness. 

"Oh and Hermione?" he called out before she walked out the door, making her pause and turn to face him. "Make sure you wear something you don't mind getting dirty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying it thus far. Please feel free to comment and I appreciate any and all kudos!


	3. A Secret Revealed

Hermione stood in front of the trunk positioned at the base of her bed, tapping her wand idly against her cheek. The room appeared to have been looted, items and clothes strewn over every surface. 

_Wear something you won't mind getting dirty._ Anything could be magically cleaned. What on Earth was he planning to have her do? She wanted to look good but she didn't want to appear as if she were trying too hard. 

A curl of frustration ate at her stomach and she gave a loud huff flicking her wand to pull forward a dark pair of jeans and a simple black tank top with a cream colored cardigan. She'd never agonized so hard over what to wear for a normal day. 

With a second twirl of her wrist the disarray of the room began to clean itself up, stowing itself back into her trunk. She was quick to throw on the clothes, not wanting to give herself a moment to second guess her choice and then pulled her hair into a high ponytail. 

Sliding her feet into a pair of sneakers, Hermione stuffed the wand into her front pocket and was out the door. She took the normal path towards Hagrid's veering off when she got closer to the forest. A small cottage she'd never seen before appeared and she wondered if it had been set up especially for Professor Hatake. 

It looked similar in size to Hagrid's hut but it was a touch more classic in shape, square where Hagrid's was round. The sun was still high in the sky as she approached, the cool breeze keeping it from being warm. 

The front door was opened but there was no one in sight. "Professor?" she called out hesitantly, not wanting to step in and intrude on his space. 

Left without a response she moved to the entryway and peered in tentatively. The cottage had obviously been charmed because it was far larger inside that the outside appeared. 

A comfortable looking couch took up the cozy main space and then there were a myriad of dog beds all spread over the floor. Further in was a small, tidy kitchen and a hallway that must have led to a bedroom, maybe two. 

A resounding splash sounded out from further in the house and she took a step towards the hallway, unsure what to expect. "Professor?" she called again, only slightly louder. 

"Back here!" his voice finally called and she followed the sound, hearing further splashing and a sudden yapping bark. She passed a closed door and then stepped into what was meant to be a bathroom. However, in place of a tub was more of a small pool or perhaps a prefects bath. It was full of water and a myriad of bubbles.

All eight of his dogs were seated to the side, a few eyeing the water warily. Pakkun, the smallest of them was huddled behind the giant mastiff, obviously not liking where this seemed to be going. 

Professor Hatake was shutting off the stream of water and turned as she entered. "Ah Hermione, just in time," he began and she couldn't help but take a moment to eye his clothing. 

He wore long grey swimming trunks with a black t-shirt that all made him appear positively Muggle. Or at least he would have if he weren't also still wearing that strange combination of mask and headband to cover his face. 

Hermione eyed the room and all the dogs realizing the task he had in mind. "Professor, did you really call me here to give your dogs a bath?" she asked, her tone a mixture of surprise and accusation. 

"No, I called you here to help me give the dogs a bath, although just having you do it would be an even better arrangement," he replied easily, his voice undercut with a teasing tone. Heaving a sigh, she nodded and took out her wand to set it on a near counter. 

"What do you need me to do?" she asked, already wary of the entire ordeal. She did not want to get in the water. 

"Well considering Shiba and Urushi are the only ones who enjoy baths, we can start with them," he began, calling the two dogs forward from the crowd. _How on Earth were they all so obedient?_ "This is Shiba," he remarked pointing to the grey one with shaggy fur, "And this is Urushi," he continued pointing to the other who was brown and white. 

Both dogs were wagging their tails eagerly although both seemed to have a naturally menacing look on their faces. They both came closer to her, sniffing her legs as their tails continued to wag enthusiastically. "Alright you two," Kakashi ordered, "In you go."

At his words both dogs leapt into the water, creating a splash as they hopped around happily. Kakashi stepped in after them and Hermione groaned inwardly before kicking off her shoes and taking off the cardigan. 

"This should be worth extra credit," she grumbled, wishing she'd worn shorts instead of jeans as she stepped into the warm water. 

"Why Miss Granger," he began, his tone laced with amusement, "Are you saying I have to bribe you to spend time with me?" The words strangely made her stomach give a nervous flutter. _Did that mean he wanted to spend time with her?_

"You are bribing me to spend time with you," she reminded him, wading in closer to Shiba, "I'm just here to get answers." The words sounded like a lie, even in her own ears. 

She began the work of sudsing up the dog's fur, scraping over him with her nails to loosen the embedded dirt. Time passed by quickly as they worked, an easy back and forth developing. For the following dogs they had to bathe them one at a time, one holding them in place while the other scrubbed. 

Last was the large mastiff who she found out was named Bull and poor little shivering Pakkun. While Kakashi bathed Bull, Hermione pulled Pakkun into her arms and sank down into the water, cradling him close to her chest while she washed him over. 

When they were finally finished she stood, trying to ignore how her clothes were sticking to her like a second skin. However, it was impossible to ignore how Professor Hatake's shirt clung to his broad obviously well muscled chest. 

Kakashi stepped out first grabbing a towel for himself and then her. She followed, trying and failing to keep water from dripping to the floor. His gaze felt like a tangible thing on her skin and their conversation had suddenly fallen short. 

"Hold on a second," he began walking to the door, "I'll be right back." Hermione stood, wishing she had brought extra clothes and feeling a chill raise goosebumps on her skin.

All the dogs had fled after each of their baths, no doubt wishing to race around outside. When Kakashi finally returned he was changed into black jeans and a short sleeved green shirt. He held out a bundle of clothes which she took unsurely. _Was this crossing some sort of line? They were just clothes after all._

"Thank you," she quietly spoke and he nodded, turning to leave and shut the door behind him. With difficulty she peeled the wet clothes from her body, including her underwear and towel dried off. 

_I'm naked... In my Professor's bathroom._ The thought was positively surreal and she swallowed hard as she put on what clothes he'd brought her. Grey sweatpants that luckily had a drawstring sat low on her hips and she was forced to roll up the pant legs to keep from tripping. A plain black undershirt was with it and she wondered if she should put back on her wet bra. 

Opting for comfort, she pulled on the shirt and was pleased for the first time that her breasts weren't large. It didn't seem overly apparent that she wore nothing beneath so she gathered up her wet clothes and stepped out, bare feet padding lightly on the warm wood floor. 

She found him in the kitchen placing a kettle on the stove and he turned as she entered, eyeing her up and down. There was a strange look in his eyes and she was acutely aware of his scent filling her nostrils, wrapping around her. 

"Make yourself at home," he finally uttered, his voice sounding a touch strained before he turned to the cupboard to pull out some mugs. Hermione nervously tugged at the hem of the shirt she wore before walking over to his couch, sitting down on the edge unsurely. 

Now his scent truly enveloped her and she took a moment to discreetly sniff the collar of the shirt. There was something so unusual about the smell, different from anyone else and yet weirdly familiar. She wished she knew why. 

The kettle whistled and she watched him move around, preparing the tea. Her eyes averted the moment he turned to walk her way and she gratefully accepted the extended mug. The mug itself was imprinted with a logo of the Ilvermony school which is where she guessed Kakashi had attended. 

He sat down on the opposite end of the couch, turned in her direction as he watched her gingerly sip the tea. "Earl grey," she noted pleased and he nodded, taking a small sip himself. "I would've expected you to offer me coffee instead. I thought Americans didn't like tea?" she questioned, a small smile on her lips. 

"Ah, well it has its moments" he admitted wryly, setting the cup down on the coffee table. "Now, I suppose I should give you that one hint," he relented, shifting back against the cushions. 

She turned, tucking her knees beneath her, her gaze focused entirely on him. It had been bugging her relentlessly how he had moved the way he had and she was ready to learn. 

Clearing his throat he asked, "What do you do when you want to hide something?" The question was simple and straightforward and she looked puzzled.

"If you're talking about a concealment charm, I already thought of that. Even with a concealment charm, you couldn't move that fast," Hermione replied adamantly. Now it was Kakashi who looked puzzled. 

"Can't you though?" he asked, his gaze becoming intense. She squirmed against the back of the couch, suddenly feeling like it was too hot. _He couldn't know, could he? She'd been so careful, taken so many precautions._

"I don't know what you mean," she hedged, biting her lip and looking towards the door. _Maybe she should go._ In an instant he was by her side, moving faster than what should've been possible. A small squeak escaped her lips upon finding him so close so fast and she sat frozen, some instinct holding her still. 

"You're lying," he accused, his single eye fixed on her, the pupil practically blown to encompass the grey iris. He leaned in close to inhale deep, obviously smelling her, and she shivered. 

"Professor-" she began quietly, slowly realizing what was happening. This is why he smelled the way he did. This was why she felt such a pull to him. 

"It's Kakashi," he spoke, his voice huskier, almost a growl. Her pulse began to race faster and her mouth had gone dry. Her skin began to itch and tingle and horror began to build in her stomach. This shouldn't be happening. She'd taken her potion this morning as she always did. 

Hermione tried to edge away from him further but he had her backed against the arm of the couch, keeping her pinned in place although he hadn't touched her. She glanced to the door again and he saw the flickering movement of her eyes. "Don't move," he growled out in command, watching her intently. 

At his words she felt the need to flee leave. Some inner part of her wanted to obey, wanted to please him. "Kakashi," she breathed out, her voice unsteady and a low hum of what felt like approval left his lips. That sound alone made her insides clench and left the sweatpants he'd given her to wear grow wet with her sudden arousal.

"Hermione," he began, his nostrils flaring beneath the mask as his body tensed and then his eye closed. Taking a deep shuddering breath he pulled away from her as if it were the hardest thing he'd ever done and she wanted to pull him back. 

It wasn't until he was back on the opposite end of the couch that his eye reopened to look at her before he asked, "How long have you been a werewolf?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Surprised? I know this chapter was shorter but the next one should be out even sooner. Stay tuned!   
> Also, please feel free to leave a comment, I love seeing them.


	4. Awakening

Hermione felt as if the world came to a grinding halt. Fear blossomed in her chest, choking her from being able to form words. Instead, when her mouth opened, a strangled gasp came out and her hands gripped the couch she sat on with white knuckles. Her mind was racing as was her pounding heart. _He knew._

She'd gone so long without anyone knowing and in a matter of days, he knew. If everyone found out, what would they think? Even setting the mere social implications aside, this could bar her from countless career paths. How would she effectively fight for the rights of supposedly lesser magical creatures if she now was one?

As if he could sense the panic building beneath the surface, Kakashi shifted slowly to face her, his facial expression slightly confused as if he didn't understand the fear that was suddenly flooding her veins with adrenaline. When he spoke it was hushed and gentle, like he speaking to a wild animal. 

"Easy Hermione, everything's going to be okay," he murmured soothingly. She drew in a nearly gasping breath feeling an inner part of herself, that shackled wolf, pacing beneath her skin at his words. It made her want to rip her skin back to set it free.

Even with his soothing words she could feel the need growing and suddenly she found herself on her feet, her entire body trembling. _Escape, she needed to run and escape._ Movement from him made her crouch defensively but he was far faster than she could follow. In a moment she was pinned against his chest and he held each of her arms down at her sides. 

Instinctively she struggled but he spoke out, his voice suddenly deeper, authoritative and magnetizing as he said, **"Don't fight me."** The wolf in her instantly settled at that tone and she felt a bit like her normal self. It was as if she'd nearly just lost control and the full moon was still a whole week away. Not to mention she'd been taking her daily wolfsbane potions. 

Slowly she lifted her head to look up into his eyes. At some point he had ripped his headband free and he was now gazing down at her with his grey eye as well as one that glowed a wolfish amber. A stinging registered on her hands and she could smell blood in the air. Curling her fingers she could feel where sharp claws had bursted from her fingertips. Her body shook lightly in his arms and she felt the emotions piling on top of her in a sudden wave. _Kakashi was a werewolf too._ The thought was mildly surreal and it left her brain feeling foggy but she knew it was true with an inate certainty. 

Without warning tears began to stream down her cheeks as the weight of everything that had been pressing down on her these past few months broke her walls like a bursting dam. Her hands came up and around to cling to his back and he squeezed her tighter, holding her together as sobs wracked her. Faintly she registered the fact that he had scooped her from her feet, and she felt as he sank back onto the couch with her in his arms, tucked in tight to his chest. 

A low soothing rumble was reverberating in his chest and she could feel the warmth of several bodies pressing in from all around. Slowly, her sobs began to ease until she was left with a light hiccup in her aching chest. When she finally cracked open her eyes, she was surprised to find his warm gaze on her as well as all eight of his dogs curled up around them on the couch. A subtle shame worked its way into her chest and she felt raw and exposed. She squirmed slightly but his grip only tightened. 

He spoke before she could, his voice still soft as he asked "Have you told anyone?" Unable to find the strength to form words, Hermione shook her head slightly against his chest. He sucked in a breath before also asking, "When did it happen?"

His eyes were too intense, too perceptive so she closed hers before she spoke out in a hoarse whisper, "Five months ago." One of his hands was stroking over her hair and she breathed the scent of him deep, feeling an odd sense of calm. Now she realized why he had smelled different from everyone else. Which meant he had known what she was from the beginning.

The human part of her said that she should extricate herself from this situation. Being curled up in her incredibly attractive professor's lap was not a place she should be. However, another part of her, one she had been fighting for months had finally settled in his presence. The wolf in her felt more calm. Letting out a shuddering exhale she finally spoke, "For some reason I feel more relaxed than I've been since-." Her words cut off there leaving the rest unsaid. _Since she'd been bitten._ It was an admittance but it was also a subtle question. 

She could feel the way his head nodded above her before he replied, "Wolves are not meant to be alone." His soft spoken words were almost sad and before she could try to find a way to pursue that line of thought further, she felt his nose against her hair before he inhaled deeply. The action caused a tremor of uncertainty and self consciousness to worm its way into her mind.

"You've been taking wolfsbane potions," he spoke and the words sounded accusatory. Finally she was able to find the strength to push away from him and she clambered awkwardly from his grip on the couch. He let her and she stood to the side, wrapping her arms around herself. She already missed his touch. It was like a deep itch that she fought to ignore.

"I had to," she replied, turning to face his kitchen, avoiding his mismatched gaze. The few books that spoke of her condition had let her know that wolfsbane suppressed the change, suppressed that part of her. The potion hadn't been easy to brew but she had done it anyways and started taking small amounts daily, increasing the potency as the full moon approached. So far she had been able to avoid shifting but she had always apparated deep into the Forest of Dean and chained herself on the full moon just in case. She was terrified of losing control. 

Kakashi stood from the couch out of the corner of her eye and she stiffened. "It's poison," he pressed his eyes narrowed and she whirled to face him, her emotions still too close to the surface. 

"I had no other choice!" she shouted and when he took a step forward, she took a step back. He did it again and she held out a hand in front of her making him pause. "Don't," she breathed out, shaking her head. Something about him called to her, made her feel weak. 

"Hermione," he began hesitantly and his eyes softened. She couldn't look away. That yellow eye was mesmerizing and she noticed the white scar that ran over it. A low whimpered whine slipped from her throat, and her hand slapped over her lips. It had been involuntary and she could feel the wolf pressing forward once again. It wanted to break through and it wanted him. He was doing this. She really did need to leave, being around him was sending warning bells off in her mind. The wolf let out an angry snarl that echoed in her mind and she felt a trickle of fear. 

He watched her eyes dart to the doorway and he held his hands out, palm up. "Just let me help you," he spoke, causing her to hesitate, "You don't have to do this alone." Her teeth tugged nervously on her lower lip completely out of her element. Her stomach suddenly clenched tight and she doubled over with a groan grabbing her abdomen. _Why was this happening?_ This is what it felt like during the full moon but that was still a full week away. 

Dimly she heard him curse and step forward. She wanted to warn him away but all of her focus was on holding herself together. He was gripping her shoulders and speaking in urgent tones but she couldn't make out the words. Pain, so much pain, was taking over every other thought and she heard her own scream echo in her ears before everything went black.

\-------------------------------

Kakashi had never felt so helpless in his entire life. He'd known from the moment he'd breathed in her scent at Hagrid's only days ago. It had been oddly subdued and now he knew it was because she had been taking wolfsbane. _Poison._ And now it was taking its toll, keeping her from shifting even as her wolf was tearing her apart from the inside, clawing to be free.

This was partially his fault. He had spoken to her as an alpha in an attempt to calm her down and it had awakened the wolf that she had kept so tightly caged. Hermione doubled over and he was moving before he even thought to do so. Her pained groans were tearing at his chest and he grabbed her shoulders. "Hermione!" he shouted, urgently trying to look into her eyes, "Don't fight it!" Her chocolate brown eyes were glassy with pain and it was clear his words weren't registering. _Had she ever even shifted? Would the wolfsbane even allow her to?_

Her scream tore through the air seconds before her eyes rolled back. Without hesitation he scooped her into his arms. Help, he needed help. He'd never seen anything like this. Of course he'd been born to this fate, not turned, so there could be much he didn't know. Growling in frustration, Kakashi stepped outside and Hermione groaned in his arms but didn't wake. "Hang on, I've got you," he vowed, setting off at a sprint towards Hagrid's. 

His pack of dogs raced along with him but stayed out of his way. Tears ran down from her cheeks as her muscles tightened but he was at the door and he kicked it open, clearly shocking the half giant that sat in front of the hearth within. Hagrid shot to his feet causing the floorboards to tremble as he stepped forward. "Kakashi, what-," Hagrid's words trailed off as he took in the sight of Hermione's unconscious form. "Hermione?! What's happened?" the tall man demanded, stepping closer. 

Kakashi shook his head when Hagrid reached for her. "Poison Hagrid, I need something to cleanse poison from her system," he spoke urgently, stepping around the man to lay her body down on the tattered couch. The moment his hands left her body she began to convulse rapidly, her body jerking as blood blossomed, wetting the fabric over her stomach. In panic, he ripped her shirt up to expose four gouges lining her abdomen that were pouring blood. The moment he touched her skin the convulsions stopped and he exhaled loudly. 

"Shit," he whispered, turning to see where Hagrid had gone to. The large man was stumbling over, holding a rack of various vials. He paused when he was close enough to see her exposed stomach his face draining of blood. "Hagrid!" Kakashi spoke urgently shaking the man from his shock. 

Hagrid shook his head and knelt down beside him, the vials clinking together as he stammered, "I-I've got some anti-venoms here as well as blood cleansers or purging potions." Kakashi's eyes ran over the various potions before grabbing one of the marked blood cleansers and pulling the cork free with his teeth. Placing one hand beneath her head, he lifted it and then brought the vial to her lips. He poured it into her mouth but her throat didn't work to swallow, even when he tried massaging it. 

Instinctively he leaned in close to her ear, allowing his wolf to take hold as he growled, **"Swallow Hermione."** Gratefully her throat worked at his words and he let out a soft sigh of relief. He turned to Hagrid and said, "I'm also going to need some dittany." Tears were welling up in the big man's eyes but he nodded, standing to go retrieve the essence. 

Turning back to the prone figure on the couch, Kakashi's eyes looked her over, lingering on the slashes across her stomach. The flow of blood had already stopped. Leaning in closer he noticed that they were lined in silvery scar tissue. These wounds were old, undoubtedly from her initial attack. When Hagrid returned with the dittany Kakashi poured it over the furrowed claw marks and took in a deep breath as the wounds closed back over. 

"Will she be okay? What happened?" Hagrid asked, his tone filled with worried concern. Kakashi pulled down the stained shirt to cover her skin, trying to steady his thoughts. 

"I'm not sure," Kakashi answer honestly, keeping one steadying hand on the skin of her arm while the other brushed the damp hair from her brow. "She's a werewolf Hagrid," he revealed, wincing at revealing something so private. Still, he wouldn't keep it from the other man, not when he could help her too. He knew Hagrid had some experiences with werewolves, the pair of them had talked about it at length given Kakashi's own condition. 

"Did you-?!" Hagrid growled angrily, biting out the accusatory words. 

"No!" Kakashi spoke quickly. "No, I didn't change her. But I think this was my fault," he finished, looking down at the beautiful witch with sadness. "She said it happened five months ago. But she's been taking regular doses of wolfsbane since then Hagrid. I don't think she's ever even shifted but being near me awakened her wolf," he admitted not giving too much away. Hagrid stared hard at him before giving a nod. 

"What happens now?" Hagrid asked quietly. Kakashi had been wondering that himself. 

Clearing his throat the silver haired man hedged, "I think we should give her a little time. See if she wakes up. I think perhaps without the wolfsbane in her system that her wolf will settle. Of course, she can't go back to the castle. She could shift at any point." Hagrid nodded slowly, his brow furrowed as he contemplated the situation. 

"We'll need to tell McGonagall," Hagrid voiced and although Kakashi didn't like the idea he knew the man was right. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his wand and conjured a Patronus. No surprise, a regal wolf bounded out the open door going to retrieve the Headmistress. 

The revelations of the afternoon had left him reeling. Just the thought that she had been alone through all of this was gut wrenching. Kakashi knew that the British had more restrictive view of werewolves and he'd faced his own slew of prejudice but growing up he'd never thought ill of his condition. It was a natural part of him. 

A whoosh of air and crackle outside preceded McGonagall's quick sweep inside the now cramped cabin, her face twisted with worry. "Is Miss Granger okay?" she asked breathlessly, leaning over her with a look of concern. "We need to get her to Madam Pomfrey right away."

Kakashi shook his head, clenching Hermione's arm, ready to intervene if need be. "Minerva, this isn't something that Pomfrey can treat or cure," he replied roughly. Before the woman could reply Hermione suddenly stirred with a groan and all three of the people around her leaned in closer. 

"Hermione?" Hagrid questioned from above and her eyes fluttered open, taking in her surroundings. Kakashi felt a stirring between them, an awareness of her wolf lurking beneath her skin where they touched as if it reached for him. 

He began to pull away but her hand suddenly whipped out and latched on his wrist, feverish panic in her eyes. "Don't," she croaked, her voice hoarse. Kakashi nodded, settling back down at her side and laying his arm over hers. 

Minerva's eyes felt like they were digging into his skin and she suddenly spoke, "Hagrid, get her some water and prepare some tea. I think a discussion is in order."

\--------------------------

Hermione's grip on consciousness was a fragile thing and one of the first things to register was how her skin felt hot and cold all at once. Kakashi was the first thing she caught sight of and when he began to pull back her skin began to itch and her wolf lunged. She needed him and that instinct drove her to grab onto him. 

Instantly, the moment their skin touch the itch lessened and her wolf quieted. It made his touch feel like a soothing balm and she let out a sigh, allowing her eyes to close. 

She could hear voices speaking around her and then suddenly she shifted, her upper body lifting before her head rested on something. Soft fingers stroked her hair back and she sighed again, relaxing into the touch as an unknown amount of time passed. 

Something smelled good. Turning her face into the fabric she rested on she inhaled deeply before she heard an embarrassed cough as the fingers turned her head away. But why? She and the wolf growled together. They liked the smell. Turning again, she nuzzled against the fabric this time and inhaled deeper. Again she was turned away. 

Before they could become angry someone was speaking. "I think she's awake. Hermione, can you hear me?" The voice was masculine and her eyes opened eliciting a soft gasp from across the room. The room was in sharp focus and she had to blink rapidly as she looked up into Kakashi's face. It was still covered by a mask and they both agreed they wanted to see more. 

They. It was hard to untangle where she ended and her wolf began. Still, they both enjoyed looking into the wide discolored set of eyes above them. "Hermione?" he questioned and she tried to recall what his question was. _We should smell him again. Scent mark him._ Her wolf's thoughts felt like spoken words in her mind and she nodded. 

**"Alpha Kakashi,"** they breathed out, and her voice was low and sultry. His eyes widened even further somehow and she could smell a taste of pheromones leaking into the air. In a heartbeat she was sitting up and turned on her knees, leaning in close to his face. 

He licked his lips suddenly and they followed the movement with rapt attention. "Hermione," he began hesitantly, bringing his hands up to grip her shoulders. 

**"Mhm..."** they murmured together in answer, pressing closer to nuzzle against his cheek, inhaling his scent as they ran their nose down to the side of his neck. 

"What's she doing?" a familiar female voice asked from nearby and Hermione's eyes flashed over as they assessed the room. She knew them. Hagrid and McGonagall. The wolf agreed that they were no threat and so they turned their attention back to Kakashi. He smelled perfect. And he was a strong alpha. _He would make a good mate._

Kakashi cleared his throat his eyes shifting from her to the others. "I don't think she is entirely herself," he hedged in answer and her eyes narrowed. Why was he paying attention to anything but her? Reaching her hands up she gripped his shoulders and then swung her leg over to straddle his lap. 

He tried to push her away but she sank her body against his, molding herself against him and resting her face into the crook of his neck. Yes, they definitely liked this. And they could tell by his scent and the way his pulse raced that he did too. Not to mention the sudden hard-

A throat cleared behind her, interrupting her thoughts and a growl built in her chest. She and her wolf didn't want interruptions. Hermione turned quickly and snarled at the others in the room but before she could move further, Kakashi's strong hands gripped her upper arms and a growling rumble emanated from his chest. 

**"That's enough. Be still,"** he ordered, his tone rolling over them in harsh reprimand. They had no choice but to obey. They wanted to obey. She whimpered and turned back to him, ducking her face back into the crook of his neck. 

He let out a sigh of exasperation before his fingers smoothed over her hair. Then he turned his attention to the others, "I think she's having a hard time separating herself from her wolf. She suppressed it for so long that it's become more tangible, even in human form." 

The room was quiet but Hermione could hear the other heartbeats quicken in the room with anxiety. "How do we fix it?" Hagrid asked in a rumbled tone. She didn't like that they were talking about her like she wasn't here. 

"Perhaps we should separate the two of you," McGonagall spoke, "After all, you said it was your proximity that set this off." Hermione clung to to Kakashi tighter, anger coursing through her veins at the thought. She decided it was time to speak turning her head, even as Kakashi's grip on her tightened as well.

 **"Back. Off. Now,"** she spoke in a rough growl and she could feel her teeth begin to lengthen. Rather than having the intended affect of fear, there was only concern on McGonagall's face. 

"Hermione, I just want to help you," the Headmistress spoke, her voice cracking slightly. The lines on her face deepened and the older woman looked positively weary.

 **"We don't need your help. Alpha is all we need,"** she replied, turning back to Kakashi, seeking his approval. He was watching her and his gaze was unreadable but he finally nodded. 

"I think it would be best if she were to stay with me until after the full moon," he spoke, reluctantly tearing his gaze from her to look at Minerva. "I think a shift will help her to separate. And she needs to be kept from others." 

_Stay with him. Perfect._ Her teeth retreated back to their normal size and she shifted happily in his lap, nodding at his words. She and her wolf both liked that. Feeling content with his words Hermione let out a slight yawn, blocking out whatever else was being said. 

She drifted off against him, feeling absolutely at ease in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case there was any confusion: **Bold words indicate words that are spoken with the power of their wolf behind them.**
> 
> Also, the werewolves in this will be slightly different from the ones portrayed in HP so please keep that in mind. 
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying things so far. Please let me know what you think.


	5. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bit of a wait, I'm the worst, mostly because I started too many stories all at once. I hope you enjoy!

When she awoke, Hermione was nestled in a soft cocoon of furry bodies and silken sheets. A tempting scent was overtaking her senses and she felt her stomach grumble. **_Food._** A second scent in the air and in the sheets made her entire body tingle. ** _Alpha._**

Cracking open her eyes she lifted her head up to look around at the dogs settled in around her. They were familiar, all part of Kakashi's pack so she took no offense to their nearness. Inhaling deep, she allowed the smell of meat to drag her from the warm comforts of the bed. It was too warm anyways.

A floor length mirror stood propped against the wall nearby and she paused in front of it to take in her form. Her eyes jolted her from her post sleep haze and she felt a bit of her normal self sliding into place. Beautiful amber eyes stared at her from the mirror, alien and familiar all at once. **_We're beautiful._** The inner voice was so prominent and solid in her mind that she jerked slightly in surprise. There was a momentary confusion as what felt like two pieces of herself danced around each other, separating and joining back together.

Hermione gave a low groan and held her head in her hands. She dimly realized this was the wolf, her curse. _Get out of my head!_ An answering snarl was all she got in return when she tried to suppress the wolf before its strong voice rang out in her mind. **_I will not be caged any longer._** Slumping back against the side of the bed she could do nothing but grip the sheets as she felt the weaving strands of the wolf entangling further in her head. _Damn you._ A feeling of smugness was the only response she got.

Inhaling deeply, she counted to five before slowly exhaling. Repeating the simple exercise made her heart calm and cooled the tangle of thoughts in her mind. **_What are you doing? We need to go eat and see Alpha._** Did hearing voices mean she was crazy? Or was this a real voice? But then again, that's what a crazy person would think. Heaving a sigh, Hermione stood again and walked closer to the mirror to look at herself. She didn't want to acknowledge the voice but she also knew that she needed to figure this out.

 _I was trying to relax. But who is Alpha? Are you talking about Kakashi?_ The wolf in her mind rumbled in pleasure when she thought of the man. Obviously Hermione wasn't the only one who found him attractive. 

**_Yes, he is strong and powerful. We would do well to take him as our mate._** Mate? Oh bloody hell, this was getting better and better. 

_Absolutely not. He's my professor and I hardly know the man._ A snort sounded but the wolf didn't respond, allowing her to get a better look at herself. 

Evaluating her appearance, she couldn't help but notice that her entire body felt more at ease, which was in direct contrast to the maelstrom of her mind, and she also felt stronger. A black shirt was draped over frame to hang to mid thigh and on a quick inspection she realized that she wore no underwear. Resisting the urge to freak out she looked around but the room was clean. The pack of dogs all seemed to be awake and were watching her every move with their eyes from the bed. 

"Have you guys seen the rest of my clothes?" she asked in a tone of annoyance, huffing when none of them answered. A dresser was against the wall near the mirror and she stepped up hesitantly to open the top drawer. Boxer briefs were folded in neat piles and her eyes widened. The other drawers only revealed socks and undershirts so she meekly pulled out one of the folded briefs, eyeing the grey material that was dotted with little red hearts. If the thought of holding Kakashi's underwear wasn't currently making her heart race and her palms sweat, she would've found the pattern cute and amusing. 

**_Hungry._** As if in response, her stomach immediately grumbled and she let out a sigh before stepping into the material, the stretchy material clinging to her skin. It was barely visible beneath the hem of the shirt she wore, but she immediately felt better, less exposed. The minute she moved to step to the door, all the dogs rose and jumped down to race out of the bedroom ahead of her, seeming to turn the action into a race against each other. All except for Bull, the large bulldog took his sweet time, lumbering to the doorway before pausing to look at her as if to ask, you coming?

"Yes, yes," she spoke with a smile, following the large dog out into the hallway. It opened up to the main living area and kitchen and the following sight that met her eyes was mouthwatering in more ways than one.

Kakashi was kneeling in the kitchen beside the stove, surrounded by wriggling bodies and wagging tails, a large smile stretching his unmasked face. He wore the same shirt and sweatpants combo from the day before and his molded chest looked absolutely edible. Sizzling in a pan was a combination of steak and bacon, each pop of grease filling the air with a delicious aroma. 

He glanced up slightly as she stepped in and his mouth parted while his eyes widened at the sight of her. "Good morning Hermione," he choked out. His eyes roved down, pausing at the sight of his boxers and she could see him noticeably swallow as his eyes toured down her bare legs. She was torn between embarrassment and feeling pleased by his reaction but she was frozen just outside the kitchen. 

"Good morning Alpha," she responded without thinking and her face immediately flushed crimson. "I-I mean Kakashi! Or Professor. Or-," cutting herself off with a squeak, her fingers were wringing the hem of the shirt, embarrassment making her look down at her own feet. **_You're making us look ridiculous! Don't look down! It's weak and unbecoming._**

_Shut up! You think I don't know that?!_ Despite her retort, Hermione slowly lifted her head and was surprised to find that, not only had he stood, but he was biting back a smile. "Kakashi is fine, but I'll answer to any of those," he replied cheekily before turning to remove the skillet from the flames and shutting off the heat. "I hope you found everything you needed this morning," he spoke with his back to her, "And I'm sure there's plenty we need to discuss, but I find it easier to do so on a full stomach."

She was nodding even though he couldn't see her, so she cleared her throat before replying, "I agree. Also, I hope you don't mind about the briefs. When I woke up I wasn't wearing... I don't know what happened to my pants." She had never dreamed she would ever have a conversation that even remotely resembled this one. Much less with a professor. 

Kakashi coughed roughly then cleared his own throat and she wondered if he was uncomfortable like she was. Probably more so. "It's fine," he began, divvying up the food between two plates, "When we got back here last night, I put you in the bed and you kicked off the sweatpants you were wearing. Apparently it was too hot." Hermione was so grateful that his back was turned so he couldn't see the absolute mortification on her face. **_Why are you upset? It was hot._** Ignoring the wolf in her head she desperately hoped she hadn't done anything else that was too embarrassing. Everything seemed rather fuzzy and blank after she had passed out but she did remember flashes. Hagrid was prominent in her mind. 

Before she could ask any of the questions that were building he turned and gestured to the small bar area that separated the kitchen from the living room. Trying to dispel the blush that didn't seem to want to leave, Hermione walked around to sit on one of the cushioned wood stools, inhaling appreciatively when he set down a plate that was loaded down with steak, bacon, and poached eggs. He set his own plate down across from her but before he could sit a long, loud whine sounded from the ground off to the side.

Little Pakkun sat on his haunches, eyes wide with pleading as he followed Kakashi's every move. Giving a chuckling laugh, Kakashi pulled his wand from his pocket and all the dogs seemed to come to varying forms of attention. With a flick of his wrist, seven dogs bowls came out of a nearby cupboard and then they each filled with wet meaty dog food as they came to a stop in front of each of the eager pups. And yet they stood still, waiting on some trigger before they ate. She was amazed by their restraint and good behaviors. "Eat up," Kakashi spoke aloud and they were only too happy to follow the command.

Finally, he sat down and she lifted a piece of bacon to her mouth, letting out a soft groan as it hit her tongue. Finding herself hungrier than expected, the bacon was like the smoking gun at the starting line and she was quick to take another bite. Finishing the bacon, she picked up the fork and knife and sliced into the steak. She'd never been much for meat and if she ate it it was always well done, but as the knife revealed the inner red rare flesh inside, she only became hungrier. **_This is perfect. You've been eating nothing but rabbit food. Have his pups._**

Hermione nearly choked at that suggestion, quickly dropping the utensils and grabbing a nearby napkin to cough into it as she swallowed around a large bite of meat. "Are you alright?" Kakashi asked, "Have they been starving you in that castle?" he joked, pushing forward a cup of water. Hermione eagerly grabbed the water and swallowed it down, helping to push down the food she'd been choking on. When the danger was passed she met Kakashi's mismatched gaze with yet another damning blush. 

"I'm okay, I just-" she paused, unsure how wise it was to divulge the voice in her head. Then she recalled how Harry had kept voices to himself during their second year, and it made up her mind. Kakashi was a werewolf, if there was anyone she should be asking for advice, it was him. He had set down his utensils as well as if sensing the importance of her coming words. "I can hear a voice, the wolf, in my head," she admitted, nibbling on her lip nervously. What if she was a freak among werewolves?

She grew more nervous as he seemed to think on her words, feeling more assured of her own abnormality. "What does it say?" he finally asked, no hint of amusement or derision in his tone. Did that mean that this was normal? 

"Well," she hedged, trying to suppress her embarrassment, "It really likes meat." **_Tell him he is an impressive alpha and we would be glad to be his mate and have his pups._**

_I'm not telling him that!_

"It also calls you alpha. It likes to talk about you," she admitted, shifting her eyes away nervously. A smile broke the look of contemplation on his face and he picked up his utensils again to cut at the steak. 

As if trying to prolong her torture, he popped a bite of steak into his mouth and chewed slowly before finally swallowing and saying, "I have a theory," he began, continuing to eat in between his words, "Since you took so much wolfsbane and suppressed the wolf for so long, it built up until it forced its way forward." She groaned and ran her fingers through her hair before he continued, "I think you need to accept the wolf and shift to set things back to right. You and the wolf aren't meant to be separate. You are the wolf and the wolf is you." 

"Alright Confucius," she replied sarcastically, pushing the food around on her plate but still able to see his grin from the corner of her eye. They ate the rest of the meal in silence as she thought about his words. Her mind began to take an unwelcome turn as she thought about what he'd said and she tried her best to ignore it. Unfortunately, her wolf half was having none of that. **_If we're the same that means you want him as a mate too! You want his pups!_**

There were still a few bites of food left but the words turned her stomach which was just as well. She knew she would've regretted those last few bites. Kakashi had already finished so when he noticed she was done he stood and quickly scooped up both thier plates. "Thank you Kakashi, that was delicious," she said and he nodded, rinsing off each of the plates by hand. She noticed that he tended to do alot of things by hand and she wondered about his background. The only witches and wizards she knew that did that were other muggleborn who were used to living without magic.

Standing, she walked around his simple living area, pausing when she came upon a picture of him in a frame above the hearth. He was standing on a worn mountain trail with three other men. One sported a massive grin and had his arms wrapped tight around a rather uncomfortable looking Kakashi while the other two were laughing from the sidelines. It was a happy photograph and she had no doubt that despite the look on his face in the picture, he truly enjoyed this memory. 

The sink shut off and she could hear his bare feet as he stepped across the wood floor to close the distance between them. "Those were my packmates from back in America," he spoke and there was a trace of longing in his voice. 

"You miss them," she noted, turning slightly to look at him as he gazed at the picture. He nodded but didn't speak and she let the topic drop. "So," she began, turning and walking to plop herself down on the edge of the couch, "What all happened last night?" Kakashi turned at that with a raised eyebrow, a hint of mischief in his eyes. 

"Are you sure you want to know?" he asked in a tone that told her that she really didn't, but she needed to. Grabbing a throw pillow she gathered her legs up beneath her on the couch and buried her face into the cushion in an attempt to stifle her groan. 

"How bad is it?" she asked, her voice muffled by the pillow that she still hadn't lifted from. 

"Hmmm," he began slowly, obviously amused, "You were passed out for alot of it, but once you woke you were quite... attached." Her mind raced with what that could mean. **_Alpha held us in his arms. He wouldn't let us attack the others but they were quite annoying. You should sit in his lap again._** Her wolf said the words like they were the most normal thing in the world and Hermione felt a sense of horror suffusing her limbs. 

"Did I try to attack someone?" she asked in a hushed whisper, lifting her eyes so she could see his reaction. Kakashi's eyes were dancing with amusement and she couldn't help but think that this was not at all a laughing matter. "Kakashi!"

"No, no, you didn't attack anyone," he reassured her, moving to the opposite side of the couch to sit. "Although there were some growls and snarls," he amended, his grin growing wider. **_Alright, so we didn't attack, but we would have if we needed to._**

 _Not helping!_ "Who all saw me?" she asked, feeling even more nervous about this question. Whoever it was undoubtedly knew what she was now. She wondered if the whole school would find out. 

"I took you to Hagrid's once you passed out," he began, his features losing a bit of their amusing playfulness. "You were bleeding from your stomach, and I was worried you were going to be ripped apart from the inside out. Once Hagrid and I patched you up and you settled down, we summoned the Headmistress." He look regretful and perhaps a bit nervous about this next part, "I know you've been trying to keep this a secret, but they needed to know Hermione." Slowly, she nodded, grateful that it was only Hagrid and McGonagall. She trusted them completely. 

"It's okay, I understand," she replied, waving her hand. It must have been terrifying to see her suddenly fall apart so quickly. A part of her was relieved that she wasn't the only one with this secret now. "So how long do I have?" she asked him, wondering if McGonagall would allow her to arrange lodging somewhere before she needed to leave. 

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked in response, his head tilting slightly in confusion like a puzzled puppy. Trying to ignore the way his hair bobbed endearingly she looked down at the pillow she held, picking at a loose thread. 

"I mean, how long until I have to have my things packed?" she asked, her voice somewhat subdued. 

"Hermione," he began, leaning towards her and lifting her chin with a finger so she would look at him. His touch was all she could focus on and she inhaled slightly, looking up to meet his concerned eyes, disappointed when his finger dropped away. "You aren't going anywhere," he stated firmly and the declaration sent a strange warmth to her core. "We're going to help you through this."

Tears pricked at the back of her eyes but she blinked them away, taking in a deep breath in an attempt to rein in her emotions. "Oh," she replied simply, unable to say anything more. 

"Although, you are going to have to stay here until after the full moon," he continued and her eyes widened as shock filled her. **_This is perfect!_** The wolf in her was howling ecstatically at that news and she didn't know how she was going to handle this. Spending so much time with him would make it even harder to keep things professional. "For the safety of everyone of course," he added, as if sensing some sort of internal struggle. 

Hermione nodded reluctantly, worrying the inside of her cheek. "How will I keep up with classwork?" she asked hesitantly. Her words had him glancing over to a clock behind her on a nearby wall. 

"Damn, speaking of class, I need to get to mine," he spoke dryly, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck as he stood. "I'll ask Minerva about your studies, for now just relax." He pulled out his wand and with a wave his outfit changed to dark gray slacks with a green knit sweater and even his mask and headband were in place. Walking to the kitchen he grabbed a travel mug and filled it from a nearby coffee pot. It was positively muggle of him and she couldn't help but smile. 

He paused when he turned and caught sight of her and she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. Shifting beneath his gaze to draw her legs closer to herself on the couch she looked up to the clock herself and asked, "What time is your class supposed to start?" 

"Fifteen minutes ago," he answered, mask curving with his smile when she let out an astonished gasp. 

"What are still doing here? Go, go go! I'll be fine," she assured him. He nodded and strode for the front door, opening it, but pausing in the doorway. All his dogs were scurrying out around him, eager no doubt to walk him to the castle.

"I almost forgot, the house elves brought down your things last night, it's in the bedroom," he spoke then closed the door behind him when she nodded. She took a deep breath but it caught when the door suddenly opened again, "Also, the dogs sort of come and go as they please, I spelled the door to open and shut for them." She nodded again before giving him a shooing motion. It was shameful how late he was going to be. He moved to leave but then was back yet again, "One last thing. Have a good day Hermione." 

"Kakashi!" she admonished, her cheeks flaring in embarrassment, even as pleasurable warmth filled her stomach. He let out a light laugh which pulled forth a smile to her lips and then he was gone again. She waited a moment, half expecting him to come barging back in but it seemed he was well and truly gone. Letting out a heavy sigh she looked around at the now empty house. **_Shall we check things out?_** It was probably the first time she actually felt like she and the wolf were on the same page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I know there wasn't a ton happening but I needed it to set the scene. Next chapter will have more juicy bits.  
> I love any and all comments and support. Makes it so worth it.


	6. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing this matchup. I really enjoyed writing this chapter in particular and I hope you guys enjoy reading it. :)

For all her shameless snooping through the house, Hermione found nothing of intrigue. Although there was some dirty laundry of Kakashi's in the bathroom that she had almost smelled at the insistence of her wolf. Almost. 

Once she'd looked the place over she decided to take a shower herself and she'd taken her time, reveling in the heat and smell of soap while giving her time to think. It was strange that the wolf's voice in her mind was actually her. Just the more instinctual and animalistic side of herself. 

After the shower she padded to her trunk, rifling through the clothes for something to wear. _**Wear nothing, he'll like that.**_ It was little things like that made it harder and harder to believe that the wolf was her. 

"Definitely not," she spoke aloud, pulling out a pair of thin black leggings and a long sleeve baseball tee with pink sleeves. "We can wear this. Comfortable but cute." Her wolf grumbled at that but agreed when it saw the way the leggings molded around her ass. 

Hours later Hermione found herself sitting cross legged on Kakashi's freshly made bed, idly chewing a bit of jerky she'd found in the pantry. "So what should I call you?" Hermione asked aloud, gently petting little Pakkun who had decided to lay beside her.

 _ **I'm you. But I suppose if you must you could call me Fierce Wolf. Or Sexy Wolf. Or Most Beautiful-**_ "Alright, I get it," Hermione spoke, cutting off that train of thought. "You know the full moon is in 5 days," she pointed out, feeling a tremor of nervousness that seemed universal between the two of them. 

Her mind was silent for a moment and she swallowed down the jerky, laying back against the pillows. "Are you nervous too?" she finally spoke out, her voice little more than a whisper. _**We will be strong and beautiful, there's no reason to be nervous.**_ Despite the words there was an undercurrent of worry. 

_What if she'd ruined herself with using all the Wolfsbane? What if she hurt someone? What if she wasn't a normal wolf? Would she even remember it? Worse still, what if she never changed back?_ Rolling to her side, Hermione pulled her knees up, curling in on herself as her mind ran through every worst case scenario possible. 

_**Alpha Kakashi will protect us.**_ That thought actually gave her a semblance of peace, helping her to drive back the mounting fear and her eyes fluttered closed as calm settled. Without even meaning to, she fell fast asleep.

\--------------------------------

The smell of inked parchment and rain tickled her senses and she rolled in a sleepy haze until coming into contact with what seemed to be the source. Inhaling deeper, her toes curled as her body naturally arched forward, wanting to cover herself in the soothing scent. "Hello to you too," a deep voice murmured, the vibrations sending a pleasing spark of tingles down the line of her body and pulling a soft exhaled moan. Everything felt so pleasant and hazy and her body was slow to awaken, craving more. 

"Alpha," she breathed out, rolling her hips forward and a new scent spiked her nostrils making them flare as her mind sorted through itself. Arousal, the scent was arousal. 

The body beside her stiffened as her hands came forward to grip warm, knit material and a voice cleared before she heard her name, "Hermione." That one word, spoken in a low tone of uncertainty and hesitation brought her back to herself more fully and she pushed back the wolf, her eyes flashing open. Dark green fabric filled her vision and her gaze flickered up to meet the slightly abashed face of Kakashi. She froze for the span of two heartbeats as their eyes met before throwing herself away from him. 

"Kakashi! You're back," she spoke quickly, sitting up and looking away in an attempt to hide the hot fiery blush that stole over her cheeks. He was sitting against the headboard, still dressed in the clothes he'd put on earlier but his beautiful face was uncovered. Her fingers curled into the comforter fabric around her as she attempted to steady her breathing and fully awaken her rational mind. 

"Sorry, I shouldn't have- you were just sleeping so peacefully and I-" Kakashi rambled but she shook her head to cut him off. 

"It's fine, really," she lied, trying to ignore the wet heat between her thighs and the faint heady scent of their mingled arousal. "How did your classes go?" she asked in an attempt to distract herself, still keeping her gaze fixed anywhere but him. He ran a hand through his messy silver hair and exhaled heavily. 

"Well, they didn't explicitly say so, but I'm not sure if everyone was overly fond of my teaching methods today," he admitted, his voice sounding wry as his eyes crinkled with a slight amusement. At that she finally turned to face him, and her gaze was questioning. "I may have cursed them all with a tongue-tying jinx and told them to figure out the counter curse and apply it successfully. I think a third of them are still trying to finish the assignment as homework."

Hermione's eyes widened and she couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. His grin widened and she reached over and slapped his arm before covering her mouth to try and contain her laughter. "Kakashi, that's just cruel!" she spoke between laughs. She knew for a fact that many of them had never performed wordless magic before so this would be a particularly difficult assignment for many of them. Although it did have its merit. 

"You know, you really should still be getting the full class experience despite being cooped up here," he mused, slowly reaching down towards his pocket, his eyes sparkling with mischief. 

Stilling, her laughter caught in her throat as she fixed him with an accusatory glare. "You wouldn't," she breathed out, her entire body tensing. 

"Wouldn't I though?" he asked playfully, his head tilting to the side with a toothy grin before he moved in a blur. Hermione threw herself from the bed, reaching out towards the nightstand where she'd left her wand as she fell. She only managed to graze it with her fingertips but it was enough to allow it to drop to the floor beside her. The mattress dipped with his weight as he moved and she slid herself underneath the bed, feeling giddy and breathless as she reached to grab her wand. Fingers wrapped around the smooth wood and she clutched it to her chest as her eyes darted around her, waiting for his feet to touch down on the wood floor. 

"Hermione," he called out, and her heart was pounding with the thrill of the pseudo chase. "You can't hide under there forever," his voice was lilted in a singsong tone and she swallowed to wet her throat, mind racing with spells to use and witty retorts. 

"It's quite comfortable under here actually," she replied, her voice sounding breathless and he laughed aloud. _**We can't let him win. At least not easily.**_ She nodded in response to her wolf, trying to calm the rapid beating of her heart. He was fast though, ridiculously fast. A plan suddenly formed and she grinned wickedly as she brought her wand up, touching it to the edge of the comforter that hung down over the bed. "Glisseo," Hermione murmured, watching as a silvery sheen to pour out from her wand to the comforter. Subsequent sounds of fumbling and colorful swears had her biting back a laughter.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Hermione scrambled out from under the bed lunging forward before spinning onto her back, wand at the ready and a shielding spell on her lips. However, the air she had built up left her lungs in a confused whoosh as she looked at an empty bed. _What the-?_

"A slippery surface charm, hmm? Clever," Kakashi's voice sounded out directly from her left and she cast a disarming spell in his direction but the red spark hit the wall. "Missed me," he taunted her in a singsong voice, now sounding as if he were behind her. A growl rumbled in the back of her throat and she felt the hair on the back of her neck rising in agitation. _**Let me at him.**_

Without thinking, far too caught up in the excitement of the moment, Hermione allowed her wolf to press forward. Sound and smell were suddenly magnified and a shift in the air made her head tilt to the side as she absorbed his scent and the slight scrape of a shoe over the wood floor. In an instant she lunged forward connecting with a solid mass and an audible oomph sounded out. She used her body to shove him to his back, her hands gripping his shoulders and her hips trapping his.

A grin spread across her face once she had him pinned, celebrating her victory until she felt the press of a wand into her side. Kakashi answered her grin with a triumphant one of his own and two things suddenly became apparent in quick succession. One, in her hasty tackle she had dropped her wand and was now utterly defenseless. Two, she was currently straddling her professor and there was zero space between them. 

The moment she realized, heat flooded her body and her eyes widened, entirely too aware of every bump and ridge of his body against hers. The wolf within her was only too pleased as she leaned in closer, her eyes falling to his perfectly kissable lips. His grin seemed to stutter as their situation settled in and she watched as he sucked in a breath. _No!_ Pressing down the horny wolf within her she pushed away from him, launching herself away. "Sorry!" she practically squeaked, turning around as she stood.

Before she could die of embarrassment, Hermione plucked her wand from the floor and darted from the room. "Hermione, wait!" Kakashi called out from behind her, but she had reached her limit for the moment. 

Only a second later she was out the door, surprised to find it was raining, a gentle dreary mist. She was barefoot but it hardly seemed important. What she needed more than anything was clean air to clear her head. 

Her feet listened to her silent plea and then she was running, flying over the wet ground, kicking up mud and debris with each stride. Her blood hummed in her veins and that animal part of herself rose closer to the surface, strengthening her limbs and bringing the world to life. Each stride felt cleansing and rather than tire she only felt stronger with each swallowed step. 

Leaping over a fallen log she ran along the edge of the forest, inhaling deeply and absorbing the rich earth and the towering trees, some bitter and some sweet with rot. The sun was sinking, reflecting brilliants rays off of the Black Lake and gradually she slowed as she neared the shore, breathing heavy but undeniably more at ease. She'd never been much of a runner but it seemed like she might need to start. Looking out over the water she lowered herself to the ground, drawing her knees to her chest before resting her chin atop her knees. 

The steady sound of the water lapping against the shoreline was soothing and she allowed her senses to open up, absorbing the influx of sensations. Soft footsteps approached from behind her but she didn't startle or turn. She had smelled his approach on the breeze long before she'd heard him. Kakashi came to sit beside her, his breathing low and even although he had to have ran after her. He left a couple of feet between them planting his feet and leaning back on his hands. Neither looked at the other, instead both taking in the sight of the sun setting, the slow rain fading away to nothing. 

A howl sounded out from the nearby forest and where it may have once may have frightened her, she felt no fear now. Only wary interest. And she wasn't foolish enough to think that it was because she suddenly felt stronger or more capable. No. She turned her face to rest her cheek on her knees and look to Kakashi. It was definitely him. Something about him was so inviting. Safe and enticing all at once. And perhaps also forbidden. He had covered his face again and she wished he hadn't. His single eye flickered towards her before he looked back over the water. 

"I've always known what it is to be the way I am," he spoke, breaking the silence between them, "There's never been something about being a wolf that has taken me off guard, just as I've never been surprised by anything that comes with being human." Hermione listened to his speak with unyielding attention, focusing on the way his mouth moved beneath the mask. Giving a light sigh, Kakashi leaned forward, rubbing his slightly muddied hands on his pants before resting his forearms on his knees. "What I'm trying to say is, I can't possibly understand what you're going through. Not really. But I do know all about being this way, so if there's anything you want to talk about, anything at all," he paused for a moment and she could see his throat work as he swallowed, "Urges, instincts, changes. No matter the topic, I'm willing to at least listen, no judgement."

Hermione could feel the damnable blush on her cheeks but she didn't look away from him. Instead she studied his features, looking at the way his silver hair drooped down in certain areas and then the lean long line of his body. There were many urges and instincts coursing through her but she had no clue how to actually speak them aloud. "Thank you," she finally spoke, her voice little more than a whisper. He turned finally to face her and she could see his single eye studying her features as well. She wasn't quite sure how long they watched each other but at some point the sun had completely faded from sight, leaving room for the moon to rise. It pulled her attention and she tilted her face up to gaze at the waxing moon. She'd felt the pull of it ever since she'd been bitten those long months ago. 

"What do you feel when you look at the moon?" she asked. Kakashi looked up as well and there was a moment of quiet as he gathered his thoughts.

"It feels like she calls to me to live life to the fullest. Dance, sing, howl, laugh, and love. Whatever you're called to do, do it without reservations," he spoke calmly and she turned to catch sight of his mouth curving into a smile as he gazed up and she nodded as she absorbed his words. It sounded freeing, but she had never lived her life with such abandon. Everything had its place and everything had always been planned and prepared for and she had always liked it that way. And yet, she found she wanted to know what that freedom felt like. 

Diving head first she took up his earlier offer and said, "I've been having lots of... urges since I've been bitten. But nothing like I've felt in the past few days with you. Is that a wolf thing?"

\------------------------------------------

She looked utterly ravishing beneath the moonlight. When she had run, he couldn't help but give chase. He had felt the pull to mate before but it had never been like this. He wanted drag her into his arms and taste her lips. To run with her beneath the stars and protect her from the world. He was so caught up in imagining the feel of her mouth against his that her words left him momentarily speechless. _Urges? What sort of urges? The same ones he was having?_

Clearing his throat, Kakashi found himself turning more fully towards her. She had turned to look up again and he could see the slight touch of crimson staining her cheeks in the moonlight. It was positively endearing. "Wolves are pack animals and we tend to crave contact more than others, especially with our own kind," he began, studying her face for any hint of reaction, "Growing up, it wasn't until I attended school that I realized that people didn't ever reach for each other. In fact, I noticed that people tended to do the exact opposite most of the time as if touching someone else was an imposition." 

Slowly, not wanting to spook her, Kakashi reached out and brushed wayward brown curls behind her ear before cupping her cheek. That small spark flared between them at the contact before subsiding to a gentle warmth. She blinked wordlessly for a moment before leaning into his palm letting out a slow exhale and allowing her eyes to close. He ran his thumb gently over her cheeks, near her lips, and just when he was going to pull away her own hand rose to cradle his, holding it against herself. Slowly she curled her fingers around his and lowered their hands, hesitantly holding it in hers. "Is this okay?" she questioned quietly and he nodded. 

He had left his pack nearly a year ago, coming to the United Kingdom in an effort to end the war and keep the Dark Lord's influence from spreading across the ocean to America. He hadn't expected to enjoy it here or to end up taking a teaching position at Hogwarts. And yet, in his time here, while he had made friends, there was no connections like the ones back home and he had missed the easy contact and familial bonds of his pack. Contact, even as simple as this, was more than welcome. So he threaded his fingers through hers, giving her hand a light squeeze. 

Before he could even think of increasing the contact between them, snuffling and panting sounded out as eight dogs emerged from the darkness, loping forward eagerly to encircle them both. Pakkun nudged beneath their joined hands and her hold loosened but he wasn't quite ready to let her go just yet. Gripping her tighter he rose and pulled her up with him. "I think they're tired of waiting for their dinner," he spoke, pleased when she tightened her hold back on his fingers. Another howl sounded out in the forest and a couple of the dogs let out an answering howl of their own and all their ears pricked up at the sound. 

Kakashi couldn't help himself, he tugged her close as they began to walk, enjoying how their bodies touched all the way up his forearm, even with cloth separating them. The dogs seemed torn on whether to investigate the howls that began now in earnest or to stay close so Kakashi let out a low whistle and they all followed, surrounding them like dutiful bodyguards. He felt confident in his ability to stand against anything foolish enough to come crashing through the trees so they set an easy casual pace, both quiet as they listened to the forest that had come alive with the night. 

The dogs all raced ahead as they neared the cottage, all more than eager for a meal. As they stepped inside a gold and white barn owl with giant dark eyes stood on his kitchen counter, a letter tied with a red string around its leg. Kakashi _hated_ owls. Even ones as beautiful as this. They were loud and messy creatures with fearsome talons and beaks that could easily tear flesh. Heaving a sigh, he reluctantly let go of Hermione's hand, walking closer to eye the parcel. Slowly he reached out a hand and when the owl behaved itself, he quickly untied the string and drew the letter away. 

Hermione gave him an amused grin before reaching forward to run her fingers over the golden feathers and the owl preened beneath her attention. "Do you have any treats?" she asked and he pointed to the cupboard where he kept a box. As she fed the owl he opened the letter, recognizing the handwriting of one of his good friends, Iruka. Quickly, his eyes skimmed the contents and he let out a low groan. 

****

#####  _**Kakashi,**_

_****_

#####  _**Congratulations on your new post at Hogwarts! Although, this now makes us rival teachers but you should already know that Ilvermorny is better. Anyways, after talking with Genma and Guy, we've decided you've been away for far too long and if you won't come home to us, then we're coming there to you. Not to mention, we all want to run through the legendary Forbidden Forest. I know it's short notice, but this is the last chance we'll be able to visit on a full moon before the school year starts at Ilvermorny. We should arrive 2 days before so you'll have a chance to give us the grand tour. Guy wants you to know that he's been training nonstop and he's looking forward to challenging you again. See you soon, don't forget to stock your fridge.** _

__

#####  _**Iruka** _

He was rereading the letter when Hermione approached behind him, the owl already having flown out the kitchen window. "Bad news?" she asked curiously and he turned rubbing a hand over his face. He had been missing them desperately but this was truly terrible timing. This would be Hermione's first shift hopefully and he didn't want her to feel uneasy. Pulling off his mask and headband he ran a finger through his hair before passing over the letter. 

"Yes and no," he replied, allowing her to read it so he could gauge her thoughts to the news. Amber eyes flitted speedily over the words and she was so quick to read it that he hadn't gained anything from her face. She held it back out tilting her head to glance at the picture he kept over his mantle. 

"This seems like good news," she began, turning back to look at him as she chewed the inside of her cheek, "Haven't you been missing them?" The words were supportive and honest but he could still detect the undertone of unease. He nodded in return, taking the letter back and tossing it on the counter. Before he could give her the reasons it was bad she continued, "Really, it's alright Kakashi," she insisted, her voice becoming marginally more steady. "Perhaps it's a good thing, more wolves to keep an eye on me and make sure I don't hurt anyone."

Immediately, Kakashi stepped closer, taking both her hands in his in an effort to reassure her. "Hermione, even if you came close to hurting someone, which I doubt, I would never let that happen. That's not something you need to worry about in the slightest, I swear it." However, now that he thought about it, there was a chance that being surrounded by more wolves would help her to make the transition. Although there was something worming in the back of his mind that distinctly felt much like jealousy at the thought of her with them. _It could be good for her though._ That thought made up his mind.

She gave him a weak smile, and he could tell she wasn't convinced by his words, but she squeezed his hands in return before taking a tentative step forward. He froze, holding his breath as she took another step before gently resting her head against his chest. Exhaling, a low rumble emanated from his chest as she leaned against him as though she meant to listen to his heart. Sensing her need which echoed his own, Kakashi curled around her, bringing his head down to rest atop hers and they both relaxed into each other. _This. This is all I need. She's all I need._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?! Eager to meet the guys? Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	7. Packmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever, I know. Please don't hold it against me. I have lots of excuses that you prolly don't wanna hear. :P  
> Anywho, enjoy!

Hermione couldn't help but notice how right it felt just to touch him. Ever since she'd been bitten, the feeling of loneliness had followed her like a shadow. And yet, the feel of such a simple touch was an instant soothing balm. The only trouble was that she could see it becoming a bit of an addiction. 

Still, right now, surrounded by his arms with her face against his chest, she couldn't find the will to pull away even though she knew she should. Every minute she allowed this to continue was a minute too long. He was her professor for crying out loud. 

Readying herself to try and pull back she inhaled and the scent of him made her knees weak. **Why can we not enjoy this? Even if he is not our mate, Kakashi is pack.** The urge to argue rose up in her and then... it subsided. She was tired of being alone. 

His head rested over hers and there was a rumble emanating from his chest that seemed to pour comfort straight into her body. When he finally spoke, she found herself feeling completely relaxed. "How about some dinner?" he asked in a low tone. "The house elves already brought down food from the castle."

When she answered with a slight nod he gently pulled his arms from around her, a hand on her lower back guiding her towards the stools at the bar top in the kitchen. With a few wordless flicks of his wand, a covered platter and two place settings floated to the table top. It was impossible to miss that they came down to rest side by side. The dog bowls also came out, each filled with warm meaty food. 

Hermione took the stool on the left, a question playing out in her mind. Once he'd bade the dogs to eat and took the stool beside her, he uncovered a platter filled with pork cutlets, potatoes and vegetables. Mulling over the question, she reached to stab a cutlet to bring to her plate before finally asking, "What does it mean to be pack? How do you determine that?"

Kakashi paused mid motion and the action made her wonder if the question was a sensitive one. "Where's this coming from?" he finally replied, a small smile curving his lips as he ladled an inordinate amount of gravy over his food. 

Hermione chewed the corner of her mouth, pushing some of the potatoes around with her fork before she answered, "My wolf. She said that we're pack and it just made me wonder what that entails. Or if she's right." An uneasy nervousness wormed into her mind as she thought of it. She hoped it wasn't too presumptuous to think of him as such. 

Kakashi didn't seem bothered by her response and calmly cut the cutlet in front of him as he replied, "Even though pack members aren't always related, a pack is like family. Though I left my pack back in America, I will always feel ties to them. I know we haven't known each other long but I already feel a tie to you now as well. Ultimately, the choice is yours." She was quiet as she pondered his words and he continued, "It doesn't have to be labeled if you don't want to." 

She turned to look at him but he was busy chowing down on his food. To hear him talk about it made it feel more important. And then he had just declared he felt a tie to her. Did that mean that she was important to him, like family? **Yes. We're stronger together.** Stabbing a piece of meat with her fork she murmured, "I think I would like that. To have you as a packmate." Averting her eyes, she quickly brought the food to her mouth, desperately trying to ignore the blush that her admission brought to her cheeks. She focused on her food but she heard his pleased hum of contentment from beside her. 

**Now you must prove yourself a worthy female. If he is to be our alpha, he needs a strong mate. Show him we're strong.** Hermione's eyes widened but she was getting a bit better at schooling her expression whenever her wolf decided to say something that caught her off guard. _We're just friends! And... maybe packmates I suppose._ "What are your friends who are visiting like?" she asked curiously, needing a distraction from the wolf bounding around in her head.

The heavy sigh that he let out spoke volumes and she smiled. "Let's see... there's Genma, who is good natured but overly flirtatious. Relatively harmless though, I will try to ensure he minds his manners," he began, dropping his fork and leaning back to look up at the ceiling as he thought. "And then there's Guy who defies explaining. Strong, competitive, and determined but a bit too generous with hugs." Hermione smiled when Kakashi's face scrunched up into a disgusted frown at that. "And lastly there's Iruka who teaches at Ilvermorny. He's definitely the most level headed of the bunch and probably my closest friend."

Kakashi finished his food and stood, leaving her to watch him as he moved into the kitchen while she continued to eat. All the dogs had moved into the main space to lounge about on the numerous dog beds and he put away their bowls as well as his own plate. When he turned she realized she'd been staring at his backside, lost in thought and her entire face heated as his raised eyebrow let her know that she'd been caught. "Would you care to shower first or shall I?" he asked simply, letting the embarrassing moment slide.

 **Together would probably be best.** Rising from the stool quickly Hermione grabbed her plate and responded, "I'll go first if you don't mind. Don't worry I'll be quick." She scourgified her plate clean and set it atop his, avoiding his eyes. 

It wasn't until she was ducking from the room that he finally replied, "Take your time." 

Stepping from the shower, Hermione wore a tank top and shorts and was feeling much more relaxed. The large bath had called to her but she couldn't take the time for it. Not when her every thought centered around the werewolf who was waiting for her to finish. She twisted her thick wet curls into a messy topknot before padding barefoot into the living space to let him know she was done. 

When she entered she found him stretched out on the couch with several dogs sharing his space while he read a book. His gaze flickered from the pages to her and she watched as his nostrils flared and his eyes seemed to glow. It almost felt like he was staring at her with hunger and a slight rumble left his chest, like a purred growl that resonated in her gut. The sound made her insides twist into knots and she felt her own overactive libido pulse with heat. Trying to wet her throat she finally croaked, "The shower's all yours." 

It may have been in the way that he stood, or perhaps the way that his eyes never left hers, but as Kakashi rose from the couch and walked across the room Hermione felt that twisting in her insides mount. **Alpha, alpha alpha...** The wolf began to chant in her mind, and then it felt as if it were pressing against her from the inside out. 

Reflexively, her hands went to her stomach and she pressed down as if trying to press the wolf back into quiet submission in her body. In the blink of an eye Kakashi was there and his scent hit her nostrils, leaving her reeling with want and hunger and the barest sharp edges of pain. It felt like an eternity had passed but it had only been mere seconds and she wanted more and less of everything all at once. It was beyond overwhelming. 

Some of the pain and indecision must have shown in her features because the slightly feral gleam in his eyes cleared and a hint of worry hit his voice as he neared her and asked, "Hermione, are you alright?" His hand was stretching towards her and she desperately wanted him to reach out and touch her but she was also scared. Scared that more would leave her torn to shreds and free the wolf that was clawing away at her. 

She flinched back from his outstretched hand and shook her head. "I don't-," her words cut off with a slight gasp as the wolf within whined low and keening and arousal flooded her veins. "I don't think you should touch me right now Kakashi," she finally managed and the words instantly felt like a betrayal to her true feelings. She craved that touch more than ever and she could feel the mounting attraction soaking her knickers and muddying her thoughts. 

He froze, nostrils flaring as his eyes assessed hers and then reluctantly pulled his hand back, a slight note of guilt masking the hunger on his face. Hermione forced herself to breathe through her mouth to try and keep his alluring scent from her brain and the heat eased just slightly. Kakashi seemed uncertain and one of his hands reached back to rub the nape of his neck as he looked her over. "I'll be fine," she assured him, using every ounce of willpower to straighten, "I just need a minute." 

"If you do need anything, just shout," he replied but kept standing there as if debating whether to leave her alone. She nodded and walked around him, ignoring the needy whimpers that threatened to press past her lips from the wolf inside that was suddenly consumed by the man she passed. _Get it together._ Silence was all she got in response from the wolf but the struggle had faded and when Kakashi's presence was gone, she took a shaky seat on the couch.

 _Where on Earth had that come from?_ Pulling her knees up to her chest she felt comforted when Pakkun and Bisuke, the two smallest curled up on either side of her as if lending her strength. Patting each of their heads she took deep relaxing breaths, breathing in the scents around her and leaning back into the cushions. It smelled strongly of Kakashi but surprisingly it didn't make her wolf react again this time. Turning to look at the other dogs, her attention was caught by the book that Kakashi had left on the couch. Reaching out, she picked it up and examined the cover. Make-out Paradise. 

Hermione turned the book over, inspecting it. The pages were worn and dog eared and it was obvious this book had been read more than once. It was almost inconceivable that a man of Kakashi's caliber liked romance novels. Unable to help herself, Hermione opened to the place he had marked and began to read.

_Naruto was certain he had never seen anything more bewitching in his life. The way the moonlight reflected off her porcelain skin made his entire body flame with throbbing desire and he couldn't stop himself from taking a step closer._

_"Naruto?" her soft voice questioned and he felt the stirrings of his arousal at the sound of his name on her lips.  
Emboldened by the passion reflected in her caramel eyes, Naruto pressed back the golden hair that framed her face to cup her smooth cheek. Words escaped him and yet he felt overcome with the need to express his appreciation of her perfection. _

_Stepping even closer, he used the hand on her cheek to lift those soft lips to his mouth for a taste. A gentle gasp escaped from her mouth into his and he swallowed it easily, passion driving him to grip her waist and pull her flush against his aching-_

"You know, you really shouldn't start a book in the middle," Kakashi's voice broke her concentration and she let out a high pitched squeak as she looked up from the book, a guilty expression evident on her face as heat spread to her ears. He wore a black undershirt and grey sweatpants and was leaning against the wall, at ease and the epitome of male perfection. His arms were crossed and she could almost feel his amusement dancing on the air between them. 

"I wasn't- I'm not-," she sputtered, putting the book back down on the couch and rising to her feet quickly. She didn't know whether to feel more mortified knowing that _he_ read this sort of thing, or that he had caught _her_ reading it. And there was no doubt that she had been quite enthralled. _How long had he been there?_

His answering chuckle was the only response and her embarrassment quickly gave way to anger. "I'm going to bed!" she announced, moving past him to find the solace of the bedroom. Leaning back against the closed door, Hermione cursed herself and Kakashi all in one. However, as she crossed the room and crawled into the empty bed, she couldn't help but wish that the bed wasn't so empty or that she at least could have taken the book with her. 

\---------------------

The following morning when she woke Kakashi was gone. The realization brought a mixture of relief and disappointment when she walked into the kitchen to find it empty aside from a note and a covered plate. 

_H,_  
Try not to miss me too much. I'll be back this afternoon. McGonagall sent down your classwork, it's on the coffee table.  
-K 

Uncovering the plate revealed copious amounts of bacon and sausage. **He made sure to leave meat. Great mate material.** The resurgence of the wolf in her mind brought surprise followed quickly with agitation. "Oh now you want to talk? After that hell you tried to put me through last night?" 

Hermione debated purposefully neglecting the plate of meat in spite but she was hungry and trying to punish her inner wolf was akin to just punishing herself which gave her a headache to think about it. So instead she lifted some bacon to her mouth, enjoying it despite how it had cooled. **That was not my fault. Alpha called to us. I answered.**

Rolling her eyes Hermione continued to eat, speaking in-between bites, "Oh yeah? What does that even mean? I swear you just enjoy complicating things." 

A menacing growl echoed in her mind before she got a reply. **Alpha _called_ to us. Expressed his desire for us. I know you felt the way our body slicked for him.** Hermione's jaw dropped mid chew as the thought and intent of her wolf's comment registered. 

"Please never say that again," she responded, very much aware of just how _slick_ he had gotten her last night. Setting her plate down on the nearby table she reached for the makeup work that had been left for her. Coincidentally, Make-out Paradise was left just beside it. Her fingers itched to reach for it instead of the schoolwork. 

_Focus._ Years of determination and diligence allowed her to begin looking through the assignments, categorizing what she should work on first. It was going to be a busy morning. 

\----------------------

Kakashi found his mind wandering more often than not as his second year students attempted to disarm each other. He couldn't stop thinking about last night. First, seeing Hermione fresh from the shower, wet hair done up and her skin still steaming from the shower had nearly undone him. And then her nipples had peaked so temptingly, pressing out towards him in her thin tank top.

The scent that had alerted him to her presence, like honey and vanilla, had washed over him and had every mating instinct on high alert. Which is when he'd slipped up with that damn mating growl and made everything awkward. _Stupid idiot._ But she'd been absolutely mouthwatering. And being able to smell how she'd slicked so readily for him. Just thinking about it had him fighting back the urge to race to his office and take care of his threatening erection. Gods. He'd already done so twice after she'd gone to bed. 

Not to mention later when he'd come back out to see her reading his book. He may have been embarrassed because it was her but then seeing how engrossed she'd been and still being able to scent her arousal made it one of the best sights of his life. _What was she doing now?_

A loud shout and thudding sound broke him from his musings and he looked up to see Thomas Fletcher sinking down the wall. Shaking his head he walked over to him and his dueling partner who had turned white as a sheet. How in the hell had he managed that from a disarming spell? 

The rest of the day passed by in agonizing slowness and yet he hadn't sent a single student to the hospital wing. A win if he'd ever seen one. He'd meant to stop by Minerva's office to tell her about his impromptu visitors in a couple days but he was far too eager to get back to the cottage. Besides, what if she'd had troubles with her wolf? After all, they were only four days from the full moon. It was his responsibility to get back as fast as possible.

Surprisingly, none of his dogs were waiting for him outside the courtyard. No doubt the little traitors were enjoying time with her. Setting a quick pace Kakashi picked his way down the stone steps, cutting across the field before he could make it to Hagrid's hut. The air was crisp and he felt the anticipation building beneath his skin. 

He approached the front door and he could almost sense her presence on the opposite side. Taking a deep breath, he strode in the front door and immediately came to a halt. He could smell a trace of her arousal clinging to the air like subtle perfume. His eyes shot to Hermione's form on the couch where she was frozen in place, a suspiciously familiar book in hand. 

Before he could stop it, his brow rose and he knew the smirk curved the edges of his mask even as she snapped the book shut. And she still wore the same shorts and tank top from last night. Was she trying to kill him? "That book seems to just keep falling into your hands," he remarked, his voice heavily laced with sarcasm. 

"Well maybe if you had normal books, I could stave off the boredom with some semblance of dignity," she retorted, tossing the book gently to the side. He wanted to laugh aloud at her oh so obvious fake dismissal. 

"Well then you won't mind if I tell you what happens. Naruto ends up finding a note left by...-" he began, a mischievious twinkle in his exposed eye.

"Hush up!" Hermione yelled suddenly cutting him off. Letting a slight laugh escape his lips, Kakashi stepped further inside, his four legged companions finally coming to greet him with eager wagging tails. Hermione stood, arms crossed as she faced him seeming to flip from one emotion to the next. 

"So, how did your day go?" he asked, allowing the attention to fall away from the book that embarrassed her so. He glanced to the classwork he had left and saw a few papers with half finished notes lying atop as if she had began the book once she'd tired of scholarly studies. 

"Fine," she responded curtly, shadowing him as he walked into the kitchen before she moved to the refrigerator to retrieve a plastic container of strawberries. As she sat herself on the counter to begin enjoying the fresh fruit, Kakashi washed his hands and scoured the fridge for food. 

He grabbed a glass bottle of beer from the side door and then moved back over to her side. When he pressed his shoulder against hers and she didn't move away it felt like a victory. Perhaps she had missed him too. "Just fine, huh?" he questioned, pulling off his headband and mask with a sigh. Ruffling his own hair he lifted his drink and then held it out to her in offering. 

Hermione eyes the bottle warily before tentative fingers slipped over his to take it from him. She sniffed it experimentally and glanced at the Budweiser logo. "Muggle beer?" she asked wryly, her demeanor relaxing before she took a swig. Her mouth crinkled a bit at the edges and it seemed as though she didn't enjoy it but then she quickly took a second sip. Setting it down between them she thought for a moment before speaking, "Not terrible but I'll take a butterbeer over that any day."

Kakashi grinned in response and grabbed his bottle, pressing it back to his lips. His tongue surreptitiously circled the lip of the bottle and he imagined that he could taste her on the cool glass. Leaning his elbows on the counter he watched as she took a strawberry and brought it to her mouth. Her eyes met his just as her lips wrapped around the juicy fruit and she blushed as she bit down. Trying for indifference, Kakashi picked out one of the strawberries for himself and they ate for a moment in silence, subtly watching each other. 

"You know, I do have other books," he spoke in a conversational tone, breaking the quiet between them. Hermione's eyebrows arched in response and he could practically see her warm whiskey eyes flaring brighter in interest. He wasn't entirely sure why he was exposing this bit of himself so readily but it was exciting. 

Pulling his wand from his pocket he waved it in the direction of the cold hearth. The air to either side of the fireplace shimmered before a glamour melted away, revealing built in bookshelves. It wasn't by any means a library, but it was a fair few.

She left a half eaten strawberry there on the counter as she eagerly crossed the room. "Any reason in particular you were hiding these?" she asked wryly, approaching the shelves. He left the beer on the counter as well and followed her, coming to stand behind her as she studied the titles. 

Stepping probably closer than appropriate, Kakashi reached over her to pull a book free, his chest brushing against her shoulder. "I wouldn't call it _hiding_ per say," he hedged with amusement. "More like selective decor for a favorable first impressions." 

She snorted and grabbed the book from his hands that he had pulled free. Reading the title, The Claiming of Sleeping Beauty, she turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "A favorable impression? You mean so no one sees what a closet perv you are," she accused, but there was no malice behind the words. 

The distance between them was little more than a foot and he had to resist the urge to touch her. Their height difference was fairly drastic considering she only came to his collarbone and had to look up to meet his face. It made him want to curl around her petite frame and envelop her. Consume her. "Says the woman who just devoured a book that was 80% smut," he retorted and was pleased when she flushed with embarrassment. 

"Well... That was my only option!" she shot back, her hackles rising. It only made him chuckle and he leaned down closer to her face. 

"Can I take that to mean you didn't _enjoy_ it?" he asked slowly, knowing grin on his face. 

"You're an ass," she responded flatly, not meeting his gaze, her tone like that of a petulant child. It made him laugh out loud but he quickly bit it back when her lips thinned into a hard line and her jaw tightened. 

"Relax Hermione, just giving you a hard time dear," he teased, before tapping the cover of the book she held, "However, I should warn you that this book is in a whole other category. Read at your own risk," he cautioned with a wolfish grin. Reluctantly her lips turned up at the edges and she darted around him before it could spread further. He was pleased to see that she kept her hold on the book. 

The rest of the evening passed with easy banter and they both turned in relatively early. Stretching out on the comfortable couch that he had charmed to be a bit larger, Kakashi lay on his back and stared at the ceiling as he thought of her. 

There was no denying that she was brilliant and talking to her felt like talking to an old friend. Not only brilliant but also beautiful. He actually adored the overabundance of warm curls that overtook her head. And then her eyes, so full of life and secrets. Letting out a loud sigh he closed his eyes before opening himself up to his other senses. 

The house was practically alive with the smell of her and he inhaled deep, picturing her laid out on the bed in her tank top and tiny shorts. He distinctly heard the sound of a page being turned and the picture changed to her laid out on her side, her entire being focused around the book he lent her. How far had she gotten? Would she blush when she was alone? 

Swallowing hard he felt his cock stir when the cognac eyes in his imaginings suddenly flickered from the book up to look him straight in the eye as she tugged her lower lip between her teeth. _Fuck..._ If only he could touch her. Would she be vocal? He'd love to see her hair disheveled with a pleasure drunken haze on her features. 

His cock was quickly becoming harder to ignore the longer he pictured her and he couldn't help but ran his hand over the prominent bulge in his sweatpants. A part of him wanted to turn onto his stomach and rut into the beddings like some sex starved teen. 

Biting back a groan, his mismatched gaze drifted to the closed bedroom door. He was starting to ache for release but touching himself yet again felt rather lackluster when compared to thoughts of her. Still, he was going to have a hard time going to sleep without dealing with it at this point. 

Sighing again, he slipped his fingers beneath the band of his sweats and wrapped a hand around his throbbing length. Having prepared himself, Kakashi reached a hand over to the nearby table, grabbing the book she'd been reading. Bringing it to his nose he inhaled deeply, almost tasting her scent on his tongue. God, she was mouthwatering. So warm and sweet. 

How would she taste? He'd love to bury his face between her thighs. To hear her cry out his name. He shuddered, squeezing himself harder as his hand moved up and down the length of his cock. He'd eat her out until she was a babbling mess. His hips rocked up and he stifled a moan as he suddenly came, stars dancing in his vision as his heart thundered. Going lax he traded the book for his wand to vanish his seed before sleep weighed on him. _Hermione..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys should be arriving soon! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) Any comments or kudos are always appreciated! They really do make it worth it.


End file.
